Angelus Mortis
by Darkened-Sun
Summary: bella caught edward & alice together in bed & left the cullens, victoria found her and she got changed taking jazzs name & became Angelus Mortis or Belle Whitlock. She is now after maria to save her family. RXR Ra:T incase JXB EMXR AXOoc EXMa CXE PXCh
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright since I am in needing of a writing release I have decided to write what is in my head at this current moment. So I just hope you like this but if you don't then don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Anger, Rage, Pain and suffering is all I feel. It has all I ever felt when my ex-fiancé left me for my oh-so-called best friend and sister. It has been fifty years since the incident and 50 years since I was changed by Victoria. I was tortured, broken, raped and changed because of the bastard, who claimed to 'love' me, but oh boy was I wrong and over the past fifty years of suffering, war and destruction I have gotten the name Angelus Mortis meaning Angel of death.

My name is no longer Isabella Marie Swan; she was weak, fragile, clumsy, selfless and innocent.

I am now Belle Whitlock. Yes you heard me right; I took the name of jasper in his honour from when he was in war, the cold heartless monster he once was. The day I found out about Alice and Edward was the day I was changed and ran away.

_Flashback,_

_It has been a week since I have been engaged to my own personal Adonis and nothing could go wrong, the whole family went hunting today as on Alice and Edwards request and I am seriously bored. I have cleaned the house and done my homework, and then an idea popped into my head. Esme said that I was welcome over anytime I wanted and to just let myself in, so I decided to go and wait till everyone arrived home. _

_When I got to the long familiar driveway to the Cullen household I got a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me to turn around and run, but something kept pulling me towards the house, curiosity? I have no clue but I kept going until I saw Alice's Porsche and Edwards Volvo. _

_Didn't they say they where going hunting? I frowned as my truck came to a stop, without the deafening roar of my engine I could hear loud music coming from the house which made the feeling worse. _

_Maybe Emmett and Rosalie decided to come have some fun? I suppressed a laugh and walked to the stairs leading up to Edward's room, I was confused when I heard the music coming from his room. It was something Alice and Jasper listen too when they are… oh god in Edward's room gross… _

"_Oh… Edward… don't stop" wait what Edward?_

"_Oh Alice." ALICE??? I walked to the door which was half opened and felt the rage and heartbreak poor over me, there in ou... His bed was a naked Alice on a very naked Edward. _

_I frowned and walked back downstairs to Esme's office, it was the only safe place I knew where they wouldn't look. I took out a sheet of paper and scribbled a note. _

_Dear Cullen's, _

_I am sorry to say that I have recently discovered some disturbing news that it broke my heart and destroyed what was left to me, I am truly sorry and hopefully one day in the future I will see you again. _

_Carlisle, you were like a father figure to me. Someone who I could look up to and I couldn't help but_ _smile at the thought of how lucky I was to have someone as kind and compassionate like you as a father. I will always keep you close to my heart as I will Esme. _

_Esme, you were like a mother to me in every way but blood. I am sorry to leave you like this and for the loss of another child and for that I am truly sorry, but what I will tell you later in this letter you will understand, I will always love you too Esme. _

_Emmett, ah Emmett my big teddy bear of a brother, you could bring a smile to my face whenever I was feeling sad and broken, for that I will always love you big brother and don't let yourself get to upset and angry about what has happened. Please promise me that you will keep yourself, rose, Esme, Carlisle and jasper safe for me. I love you emmie-bear. _

_Rosalie, I forgive you. I know that you could seem like a heartless bitch but I can see past that and deep down I know you suffer from something horrible and I'm sorry, I wish I could of gotten to know you as much as I wanted to, you will always be the beautiful big sister I have ever wanted. I love you rose, don't ever doubt that _

_Jasper, for this I am sorry. I know ever since my 18__th__ it has been hard for you but please forgive and let go, I know this will hurt you deeply and for that knowledge I am sorry. I am not the brave little human you make me out to be I am the coward today. Please jasper be the soldier I know you are and be brave, I love you jazz and I am sorry. _

_Now for the news as to why you are reading this and discovered my crest, I have forever left the Cullen clan. I wish not to be around the two people who did this and I could never break apart the family again. _

_Today while you where out hunting I came over with a feeling of dread, I heard music coming from Edward's room. The music I know quite clear that it was Alice and Jaspers, that's when I heard a moan but it wasn't Jaspers name it was Edwards and if you found this note Esme that means they haven't realised I saw them together in bed. Goodbye my family I love you all but the cheaters._

_With love your dearest _

_Bella. _

_I took off my crest and left it there on the note, I could still hear the two making love and ran far away without tripping to the deepest part of the forest. That's when Victoria took me to hell…_

_End. _

I moved to Texas after that and became a fighting soldier the bringer of death to those who try and defeat me and hurt the innocent, but deep down I'll always be that fragile little human who was in love.

**Carlisle POV (the day Bella left)**

"Awe common pops, let's wrestle for a change." Emmett yelled and I couldn't help but chuckle, I got down into a playful crouch when my wife, Rosalie and jasper came out of the trees looking quite panicked.

"Carlisle something is wrong."

"What's wrong jasper? What happened?" I asked franticly, I looked quickly around and noticed Edward and Alice were missing.

"I was in mid hunt when a wave of rage and heartbreak hit me full force, I only know one person who could feel something that strong." I flicked my eyes back onto my son with confusion. "They came in the direction of the house." He said as I heard my wife gasp.

"Bella?" she whispered and jasper nodded.

"We need to leave, something doesn't feel right." I nodded and took off running full force, I looked to my side and saw rose, jasper and Esme close behind as Emmett was next to me looking lethal. If this wasn't such a serious time I would have laughed at Emmett playing the protective big brother. In a few minutes the house came into view and Bella's truck was in the driveway as was Alice's and Edward's.

I ran into the living room and saw Alice and Edward playing chess. I frowned and sniffed the air; her scent was fresh only and hour or two long.

"Where is she?" Emmett growled as he stalked over to his siblings.

"Where is who Emmett?" I was suddenly confused as to why Edward didn't know where she was when it was obvious she was just here.

"Bella, her truck is in the driveway but I can't hear or smell her at the house." I stated and saw my son and daughter stiffen.

I opened my mouth to ask why they where back when Esme came down the stairs looking frantic and clutching something to her chest.

"Esme, dear? What are you holding?" I felt my eyes widen as I saw her hold out the crest we gave Bella and a crumpled piece of paper. I took them both and started to read the paper when I gasped.

"Carlisle what is it?" Alice asked worried.

"She left us." I heard everyone gasp; I started to read the note for my family.

"Dear Cullen's,

I am sorry to say that I have recently discovered some disturbing news that it broke my heart and destroyed what was left to me, I am truly sorry and hopefully one day in the future I will see you again." I heard everyone gasp and my wife start to sob in my chest.

"Carlisle, you were like a father figure to me. Someone who I could look up to and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of how lucky I was to have someone as kind and compassionate like you as a father. I will always keep you close to my heart as I will Esme." I choked back a sob, _she saw me as a father? _I breathed in shakily and continued.

"Esme, you were like a mother to me in every way but blood. I am sorry to leave you like this and for the loss of another child and for that I am truly sorry, but what I will tell you later in this letter you will understand, I will always love you too Esme." My wife let out a heartbreaking sob and fell to the ground dragging me with her.

"Emmett, ah Emmett my big teddy bear of a brother, you could bring a smile to my face whenever I was feeling sad and broken, for that I will always love you big brother and don't let yourself get to upset and angry about what has happened. Please promise me that you will keep yourself, rose, Esme, Carlisle and jasper safe for me. I love you emmie-bear." I watched the worry and anger leave his face as he broke out into sobs on the floor as Rosalie held him; Emmett never lets his tough goofy act waver no matter what the consequence, I was also surprised she didn't mention Alice or Edward.

"Rosalie, I forgive you." – I saw everyone look at me and I didn't need to have jaspers power to know everyone was shocked. – "I know that you could seem like a heartless bitch but I can see past that and deep down I know you suffer from something horrible and I'm sorry, I wish I could of gotten to know you as much as I wanted to, you will always be the beautiful big sister I have ever wanted. I love you rose, don't ever doubt that." I was surprised when rose broke down into sobs on Emmett's shoulder instead of huffing and acting like it was nothing.

"Jasper, for this I am sorry. I know ever since my 18th it has been hard for you but please forgive and let go, I know this will hurt you deeply and for that knowledge I am sorry. I am not the brave little human you make me out to be I am the coward today. Please jasper be the soldier I know you are and be brave, I love you jazz and I am sorry." I felt a wave of shock and anger hit me, I turned to see a half broken and half angry jasper, but I couldn't help but feel anger and disappointment when I read the last part of the letter.

"Now for the news as to why you are reading this and discovered my crest, I have forever left the Cullen clan. I wish not to be around the two people who did this and I could never break apart the family again.

Today while you where out hunting I came over with a feeling of dread, I heard music coming from Edward's room. The music I know quite clear that it was Alice and Jaspers, that's when I heard a moan but it wasn't Jaspers name it was Edwards and if you found this note Esme that means they haven't realised I saw them together in bed. Goodbye my family I love you all but the cheaters.

With love your dearest

Bella." I heard my children growl at their brother and sister as I finished the letter and a heartbreaking sob escape from jaspers lips.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Emmett demanded as he sprung into a crouch. "This is the second time you broke my little sister, but now she is the one who left us." I watched my son and daughter get into a crouch growling furiously.

"Carlisle, esme please stop them." I looked towards Alice who was crying in Edward's shoulder.

"No, I will not allow this. Because of you too I lost another child who I loved like my own flesh and blood, I will not consider you two as my children any further. Pack and leave my house until I say you can come back." I looked at my wife who was glaring at them both, I was shocked that esme would raise her voice in that way at the two people who where also like children to her.

"Esme?" Edward whispered in agony as he looked at my wife.

_No Edward, I want you both to give me our family crest. You have lost the honour of wearing them and to call yourself a Cullen. _I saw shock cross his face before he took of the Cullen crest and hand it to me, Alice did the same and ran up to her room to pack.

"What did you say Carlisle?" I heard jasper force out.

"They are no longer Cullen's." Was all I said before I ran outside to find my daughter and bring her home, I found her scent and followed it into the forest? _What is she doing in the forest? She got a long way out here. _

I kept running until her scent came to a stop in the middle of no where, I sniffed again and tensed. She was gone, there is no trace of her after this, and how could that be? I ran back home to find Edward and Alice already gone and my family comforting jasper.

"She's gone, my daughter is gone. I followed her into the forest and then there was nothing, her scent just stopped. She's actually gone." I whispered as I sat on one of the couches. My family looked at me with heartbreak and shock, but I sware on my immortal life I will find my daughter.

**Jasper POV**

It's been 50 years since Bella has been missing and declared dead, everyone respected her wishes but it is not the same. Yes Emmett makes jokes but he stays quiet most of the time, he refuses to play video games and go to school, he's like an empty shell. Rosalie never looks in the mirror anymore, Esme sits in her room and looks at the pictures of Bella with the family and Carlisle, Carlisle took it as bad as I did. He stays at the hospital as humanly as possible and when he isn't he is with Esme or still looking for Bella, he doesn't believe she is dead and that she is still out their He vowed on his immortal life to find her. Me? Well I'm staying strong, yes I never talk to anyone only when needed or when I was spoken to directly, but I have stayed strong to be the fighting soldier Bella said I was.

Alice and Edward, yes well they were allowed to come back home after 40 years but still to this day hardly anyone speaks to them even Esme, they got married about ten years ago but still they are no longer Cullen's but a Masen.

"Everyone we're moving." Carlisle came in looking some what happier, when I reached out for his emotions all I got was shock, happiness, confusion and grief; an odd mix.

"What do you mean we ware moving? Where are we moving to?" I asked sceptically.

"I got a call from your friend peter jasper; apparently there is something important he has to tell us and he has invited us there to stay. Everyone pack a bag or something we need to catch a plane in an hour." I frowned as I ran up to my room to pack. _Why did peter call Carlisle and not me? Why has he invited us to stay? And what's so damn important? _

"I don't understand Carlisle, why are we going to Texas?" I heard rose ask with a sigh, but I didn't hear Emmett. I raced downstairs with a bag in hand; I fell backwards when I saw Emmett. He had no aura around him the cheerfulness is gone, he gave me a small sad smile and even his dimples didn't show.

_This isn't Emmett this is someone else._

The drive to the airport was uncomfortable, no one uttered a word and you could have cut the tension with a knife, every time I sent out a wave of calm Emmett or rose would growl at me, but right now I would take the calm and the growling instead of the sadness of my family. The person who escorted us onto Peter's private jet looked like Bella before she ran away; Esme broke down into sobs as did Emmett while their mates comforted them. _But who will comfort me?_

**Belle POV**

"Belle, we must leave Texas. Peter told the Cullen's and they are coming." I whipped my head around to see Rewa; she was a vampire from New Zealand and someone who became like a sister and a best friend to me.

"No I have to destroy Maria, she's after jasper and peter; I don't care if I see them again as long as I don't run into the bastards that did this to me, but don't worry Rewa dear I will let you scare em', but not my family" I gave her a smile, Rewa love to cause fear that was her power. She could sense your worst fear and send you images of that fear, I also could do that too but I let her have that pleasure. You see my power is to copy and that's what I do I am like a sponge.

"Alright belle, but what about you're family do you wish to see them?" I stopped running and looked at her; to everyone else I might be the one who brings death I am Belle Whitlock but to people who are the innocent and my family I'm the selfless creature Isabella Swan.

"Yes I wish to see them, but I am afraid that they will be mad at me for leaving, for tearing away their family." I hung my head in shame as I remembered the way I left; I just left them a note and my crest.

"Belle sweetheart, by what you have told me of the Cullen's I have summed up their greatest fear was of loosing you. I have a feeling they will welcome you back with open arms, there is nothing to fear. Now lets go dear sister and see petie and charr." I looked at rewa who was smiling like that fat cat out of Alice and wonderland, the hole in my chest got bigger at the mention of Alice's name, would they really forgive me.

"I'm going to change my appearance to what peter and charlotte know me as okay, just until I can deal with seeing my family again and rewa I know your worst fear is me leaving you but that will never happen they will accept you to." I spoke softly as I closed my eyes; I felt the power I collected from one of my friends in Japan she had the power to change her appearance that included everything, scent, bone structure, hair, eyes, everything and her sister was an illiousonist. That is what confused me when I met them she gave off the illusion that they both had heartbeats.

I made my hair wavier and down past my waist I also made it blonde everyone who I let live knew that this is what I looked like, apparently to some I would be called an angel while the others said I look like Angelus Mortis when I fight. I made it so my cheeks had a tint of read and made my violet and golden eyes sky blue but I still could never get rid of the gold. I left my body the way it was my normal height and structure I got when I was turned vampire, apparently when I am in this form I give off a slight shimmer that attracts or draws you into me with fascination.

"I really do love that form on you Belle" I heard rewa sigh and I couldn't help but shoot her a look as to say 'no I'm not'. "Oh come on belle look at you, your beautiful in form or not I just wish I was that beautiful." She sighed again and I frowned, I am scarred beyond belief but she doesn't know that I never let my sister see bellow my collarbone or elbow and mid thigh.

"You're beautiful rewa, in your own way. Just because you have got bit marks on the side of your face doesn't mean you're not beautiful." I sighed, before we met she got into a fight with a few nomads over a little human girl she was trying to protect that lead her to the scars on her face, she was never proud of that and always denied her beauty.

"But look at you belle, you have been fighting for 50 years and look no scars anywhere. I just wish I was a better fighter." I hissed at her and she looked up in alarm, if showing her my scars will make her feel better then so be it.

"Do you think I not know how you feel sister, I never showed you pain and I never let you see. I always get hurt in battles but put an illusion around me so it makes it look like to you that I'm fine." I hissed as I ripped my shirt and jumper off as my jeans, I couldn't care less if I was just wearing a bra and panties and had to run to peters there looking like that as long as I made rewa feel pretty and accepted what she looked like.

I turned my head away as I heard rewa gasp and slowly move towards me, I felt her hands touch the scars on my arms and down my torso and lastly to my thigh. I couldn't find this situation awkward because I know rewa better then anyone else; she had to touch things to understand to make it like it was real to her.

"How many bites?" I swore if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear the whisper come off her lips.

"Little over 4000 for the wars I lost count but 600 for the time I was human." I couldn't look at her, I feel ashamed of my body it was hideous yes but I could accept it to an extent, it reminds me of the lives I have saved yet at the same time of the lives I have taken.

"Why?" I looked at her confused; she had pity and confusion on her face.

"Why what?"

"Why did she do it? You never told me what happened." Oh she was asking about Victoria okay.

"She wanted revenge in her own little sick way; she thought Edward killed her mate so she came after me. A mate for a mate as she called it, after I found my oh so called fiancé and best friend together I left the Cullen's and did a stupid thing by running into the forest. I was tortured for days by other herself or her minions before she had enough and wanted Edward to suffer more so she changed me." I winced as all the memories came back to me, they say that your human memories fade after the change or a bit fuzzy but me I had to remember them all and see them crystal clear.

"What did they do to you?" I saw the anguish in her eyes as she asked the question I know she fears the answer of.

"I was beaten, broken, fed off, raped and then changed." I whispered and I heard rewa scream with rage.

"She is so lucky that stupid bitch and her little sheep were killed by you or I will hunt them down and fucking kill those scum myself." I was taken back at her outburst, my little sister never swears and this is probably the first time I heard it beside, heck, hell, god and damn.

"Shit rewa, who knew you, could swear." Automatically her hand clamped over her mouth and stared at me bug-eyed.

"Oh fudge, sorry belle I didn't mean to swear please don't yell at me please I didn't mean it." She broke down in sobs on the floor, her mother use to beat her if she ever let out a cuss and yell that she would rot in hell and other mean stuff if she ever did.

"Shhhh honey, it's alright I'm not going to hurt you, but I must say little sister it is quite a funny thing to see." I said with a smile and cradling her into my arms, that's the best thing about rewa she was small like Alice or Jane and could fit in my arms when she was upset.

"You mean it? You're not mad?" she looked up with a glimmer of hope in her eyes; I couldn't help but nod and cradle her into my arms more. _Alright belles now cheer her up and maybe find something to wear your still standing in your underwear._

"Now hell I got to run to peters with only my underwear on." I said with fake sadness and embarrassment, but it worked because she cracked up laughing and took off in the direction of peters. I groaned because I perfectly knew who was going to be there and I was dreading the moment I was going to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: so how do you like? Good-bad? Let me know. **

**Please Review**

**Saintxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I seem to be having more issues in life and I dunno why but for some reason my stories is like me releasing the emotions out into the page. I hope you guys like it so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Oh fudge, sorry belle I didn't mean to swear please don't yell at me please I didn't mean it." She broke down in sobs on the floor, her mother use to beat her if she ever let out a cuss and yell that she would rot in hell and other mean stuff if she ever did. _

"_Shhhh honey, it's alright I'm not going to hurt you, but I must say little sister it is quite a funny thing to see." I said with a smile and cradling her into my arms, that's the best thing about rewa she was small like Alice or Jane and could fit in my arms when she was upset._

"_You mean it? You're not mad?" she looked up with a glimmer of hope in her eyes; I couldn't help but nod and cradle her into my arms more. Alright belles now cheer her up and maybe find something to wear your still standing in your underwear._

"_Now hell I got to run to peters with only my underwear on." I said with fake sadness and embarrassment, but it worked because she cracked up laughing and took off in the direction of peters. I groaned because I perfectly knew who was going to be there and I was dreading the moment I was going to arrive._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seeing them, the truth.**

**Belle POV**

I could hear rewa's tinkling laugh further in front of me, we were getting closer and I didn't even know I was running at a very fast human pace, it's like my subconscious is telling me to stop and run away from my family. But that's Bella talking, I'm no longer her and I made it so they couldn't recognise me, my scent well I kept that similar instead of lilac and strawberry I smell like strawberry and apples weird mix I know.

As I got closer I could hear that my family had arrived and were speaking to my dear sister and peter.

"Rewa it's nice to see you. Where is your sister?" I heard charlotte ask, so she just arrived.

"Oh well see she kind of ripped her clothes so she is probably in the forest awaiting for me to bring her some." I head everyone snicker and I groaned, I can't go in there practically naked.

"Maybe we should drag her in here then." I heard peter howl out in laughter at his stupid joke.

"YEAH LAUGH IT UP PETER YOU WAIT TILL I KICK YOUR GIRLY ASS." I yelled out to him and I heard him mutter something like 'yeah I know you would' at that I couldn't help but snicker. "AND I NEED SOME CLOTHES REWA" I half yelled half laughed, I couldn't help it, a random thought came to mind if a hiker or someone saw an angel looking figure covered in scares yelling to no one would have a heart attack or think their crazy, a few seconds later rewa came out with washed out low cut jeans and a cream sweater.

"Thanks sis." I hugged her and changed into my new clothes.

"I was right belle; their worst fear was losing you. But those cheaters fear is of you coming back and killing them." She giggled into my ear, now this is going to be fun.

We started walking back when suddenly I got bombarded with emotions and thoughts.

_Jasper_

_I really do miss Bella; I really need her right now Alice and Edward's lust and love is suffocating me I hate being left out. _

He was feeling loneliness, sadness, anger, grief.

_Carlisle_

_I really do miss my daughter I would give everything and anything to just hear her voice again._

My 'father's' emotions hit me hard as did Esme's they mirrored each other; grief, determination, sadness, love, heartache, disgust and disappointment. The last ones were directed at the two cheaters.

In fact rose and Emmett mirrored their thoughts and feelings but they had a twinge of lust in their somewhere.

_Alice; can you see the one known as belle, I can't hear her thoughts?_

_No Edward I cant it's other a bright light or fuzzy, _I silently laughed at Alice's and Edwards attempt to read my mind.

"No where is my dope of a brother who needs his ass kicked?" I sung out and I mentally kicked myself as I sounded like a vampiric Bella, I changed my voice into a southern twang 45 years ago when I met jaspers friends. I saw hurt cross all of the Cullen's except Alice and Edward.

"Belle we have company, you can kick Peter's ass later, the Cullen's wish to know why we called them and I am sort of curious too." Charlotte said in a motherly tone, I couldn't help but smile at my sister I swear she doesn't realise it, I pivoted around to face my family and saw them all look at me with shock and awe. I scrunched up my nose when I felt lust hit me full force from Edward.

"Edward I would mind if you would refrain from sending me all that lust, I do believe you have a mate." I said with venom in my tone, all the Cullen's shot him a glare and Alice looked broken.

"h-how did you know?" he stuttered in embarrassment.

"I am a sponge, I can absorb vampires powers well copy really if they are in a mile radios of me." I smiled and all of their eyes glazed over. _Crap I must stop doing that. _

"Umm your name is belle right?" I faced jasper that looked quite shockingly beautiful, _crap he's my mate? _

_Rewa, Jasper's my mate._ I sent her the mental thought and she cracked up laughing, I shot her a look and she didn't stop fully but giggled silently.

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Belle Whitlock." I gave him a smile and I heard everyone in my family gasp.

"Nice to meet you belle I'm…" I cut him off with a smug look.

"Jasper Whitlock, Major in the confederate army changed by a sadistic vampire named Maria for the newborn wars and became her most prized position before escaping with peter and charlotte, then found Alice in a diner one night become her mate and a vegetarian then joined the Cullen's." I gave him a smile and he looked at me shocked.

"I can see you're past, gruesome but I can relate. Now I don't need introductions I know all your names thanks to edwierdo." I tried to get Emmett to laugh but he never did he just gave a small smile; I had to see what was wrong this is not like Emmett at all. When I looked in his eyes I got full blast of his past up till this moment.

"You tried to kill yourself when your little sister died when you were human, her name was isabell? You aggravated a grizzly bear where Rosalie found you and took you to Carlisle; you had a difficult few years before you got accustomed to the diet, then a century after you found a little sister again, Bella? Who you loved dearly and reminded of your own, you have been deeply depressed and angry ever since her supposed death and wish she could come back." They all looked pained every time I mentioned something relative to my name.

I continued to do everyone's past but refused to do Alice's or Edwards I didn't want to look at them, they disgust me so.

"Belle sweetheart, I still want to know why we had to get the Cullen's here." Charlotte whispered and I looked at peter and rewa who knew what was wrong, fucks me how peter found out but he did.

"well since you all are sitting down I better get to the point, Maria is after jasper and peter and is willing to kill everyone in her way to get them." Everyone gasped at this information and charlotte went to peter sobbing quietly.

"There is a rumour going around that there is a person who helps the innocent cant we get them?" rose asked with desperation.

"Angelus Mortis in Latin meaning Angel of death, apparently she looks like an angel to those she saves and an angel or war to those she is killing and watch." Jasper stated for everyone.

"Can we find her?" Esme asked with hope and desperation and I couldn't help but crack up with laughter.

"What's so funny, we have a death wish and you laugh at us for asking if we could find this stupid girl?" Alice hissed out and my laughter died off, I saw my face in their eyes. I showed no emotion it was a perfect poker face.

"Silly girl do you know that you were in presence of the Angelus Mortis?" rewa said and I could hear the smile in her voice, god I love my sister.

"You mean belle is the angel of death?" she whispered out and I nodded.

"I came to help you, but if I keep getting snide comment from the pixie and her bloody mate who wont stop sending me lust then I will not help." I was getting sick of the stupid comments from Alice, I thought she was nicer then this but I think she turned bitter when she hooked up with my ex fiancé.

"Really jasper I don't understand how you loved a cheating bitch like her." I said with disgust and the next thing I knew Alice was on top of me clawing at my face and torso, I tried to stop her from ripping my shirt off but she was a slippery little pixie. I heard a rip and several gasps, I groaned in frustration as I realised she ripped my shirt.

"Oh opps did I… look at you your scarred." Alice gasped in shock and I felt lust come from jasper which I had to raise my eyebrows at him and it stopped immediately, I didn't get disgust from my family but Edward and pity from Alice.

"Oh so you see I'm scarred Edward and now you stop the lust, that's just pitiful." I picked up the scraps and handed them to rewa as she passed me another cream jumper.

"What happened to you belle?" I heard jasper whisper.

"I have gotten bitten little over 4000 from the wars and 600 from my change." I slipped the jumper over my head and looked at my family.

"May I ask how and why did you get changed?" _ah always so curious Carlisle?_

"I was taken by a sadistic vampire with a vengeance; you see she called it a mate for a mate. I was beaten, raped, fed off and then changed since my creator knew it would kill my mate." I whispered and I felt all the girls bar Alice hug me.

"What was her name?" Carlisle asked in disbelief, _ah my father figure was too smart for his own good._

"Victoria, her name was Victoria. I WAS TOURETURED FOR A MONTH BECAUSE OF THAT IDIOT WHO I CALLED A FIANCE AND MY OH SO CALLED BESTFRIEND… IF THEY DIDN'T CHEAT I WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT MY FAMILY AND BE THIS." I yelled at them, I heard everyone growl at the two cheaters as I sobbed in rose's shoulder.

"I was raped 6 or more times a day and when and if I got pregnant Victoria threw me in a wall or kicked me hard in the gut. I don't know how I survived that long but I did, they even FED OFF ME FOR GODS SAKE." I cried out and the next thing I knew Edward was thrown across the room by someone I never expect to do such a thing.

"How could you Edward, look at how much pain you caused Bella." There was so much venom in those words even I flinched back, I saw Alice fly and land on Edward and I was shocked even more.

"Look what you did to her as well Alice, how could I call you my daughter?" There was so much disappointment rolling off both her and Carlisle but he was more in a rage.

"Carlisle, Esme please don't do this to us." Edward pleaded and rewa stepped up.

"They won't but I will" I saw everyone watch as a sinister smile played across her face and the bastards fell down to their knees sobbing, I laughed along with peter who was silent until now when we saw the innocent look on her face as she turned around.

"What are you doing to them?" Esme whispered.

"My power is to find someone most feared fear and put an illusion in their head to make it seem realistic. And those, those fools fear is Belle killing one of them or something." She shrugged like it was noting and plonked back down next to me.

"Are you okay now sis?" she nudged me and I nodded smiling.

"My change is a touchy subject" rose rubbed my back and smiled at me.

_Can you go back to our Bella? _She thought to me and I nodded, I closed my eyes and made myself seem human and changed my appearance of what I looked like when I was, except the gold in my eyes.

"Bella why do you have a heartbeat and what is with your eyes?" Emmett boomed and I smiled ah the old Emmett back.

"Well the heartbeat is an illusion and I can change my appearance thanks to the twins in Japan and well the gold in my eyes corresponds to my diet." Everyone looked at me and at rewa finally seeing our eyes, my dear sister took up my diet yet peter and charlotte stuck with the traditional it didn't really bother me.

"I stuck to the vegetarian diet, that's the least I could do for you Carlisle I always thought of you as a fatherly figure and I didn't want to disappoint you." He beamed and I was pulled into a hug by both him and Esme.

"Alright people we need to get down to business, belle they need to be filled in on all the information." I sighed and sat back down facing my family, rewa is right though I do need to inform them.

"Yes, right, well back to business. Like I said Maria is after peter and jasper as she is planning on over throwing the volturi, I have already spoken to the brothers and have explained their plan. At first they were a bit iffy on the information that she wanted jasper and peter and wished to exterminate them" all their faces turned to shock and worry.

"but don't worry I made them change their minds, I told them if they do try to kill anyone in my family I would not protect them from Maria and let her go, I also informed them if I do they would not only loose half their guard but Marcus as well and let me tell you when they found that out that not only did they agree not to kill them they would give me Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Sissy their newest guard just for an emergency." I all rushed out in one breath and smiled; I felt relief and a strong wave of lust hit me.

"Christ sake Edward knock it off." I hissed at him and the waves stopped.

"Peter, charlotte I will be out hunting. When I come back I will tell you more but right now I need to escape those bastards." I said as I ran out the door in a rush.

I needed to be free for a while and relax, I don't know how I can handle all of this; after fifty years I finally see my family again but I also see that sick bastard who is chucking lust at me left right and centre but as soon as he sees my body the lust turns to disgust and when I cover the lust comes back. Well I know one thing is for sure that stupid pixie is a perfect match to him, who ever knew she had a bitch side to her.

I started looking at the memories of me and Edward together and I got pissed off at what I saw from a new perspective, all the glances at Alice with a gleam in his eye before they went hunting, all the holding back when we were kissing, and the way he treated me like a precious porcelain doll.

_I was just a fucking toy to him, someone he could fucking control, I bet they fucking knew jasper and I were soul mates and they fucking kept us away so I couldn't be with him and I would die a fucking human._

"That fucking egoistic sadistic poor excuse for a fucking vampire." I screamed into the air and I felt a blanket of calm wrap around me.

"That's some mouth you got darlin'" I turned and smiled at my true love... _my jasper…_

**Jasper POV**

I watched Belle run out the door in a full run before I turned and faced Edward who was now out of rewa's power; I let out a snarl and got in a crouch.

"First you break her heart, then you do it again by cheating on her with my wife who caused her to be in pain and now you're fucking throwing lust and disgust at her like she's a piece of meat." I snarled through clenched teeth, I just wanted to wipe that shit eating grin off his face.

"She did it to herself; if she just obeyed me then I wouldn't have hurt her." I heard charlotte snarl and I knew he was in deep shit, charlotte was all about women and their rights and what Edward just said pissed her off, but I guess not only her but everyone else.

"Women are not toys you jackass. They are equals to us and should be treated with fucking respect; Bella was not _your _little toy that you could control and now you're doing what you did to Bella to Alice, cheating with that stupid little succubus in Denali. Yeah I know about that to Edward." I felt shock hit me from all angles at Emmett's words, he sounded so serious and furious. I really didn't know Emmett was that passionate about women's rights but I guess after what happened to Rosalie he would be.

I saw charlotte pounce onto Edward with a ferocious snarl and started clawing his face screaming at him in Spanish while everyone let her go including Alice. Well that was until Edward called charlotte a filthy human killing whore and that just got peter to smack him a few times, I couldn't help but sit back and watch the show. After a few minutes Rewa, Rosalie and Emmett started hitting him and calling him words that would put a sailor to shame, I was about to have my turn when a wave or anger hit me. For some reason I could feel myself getting pulled towards the direction and my feet move faster then ever before, as I got closer the feelings strengthened and I knew for one thing that this was my belle.

"That fucking egoistic sadistic poor excuse for a fucking vampire." She screamed as I came to a stop at the edge of the clearing she was in and sent her a wave of calm.

"That's some mouth you got darlin'" my southern drawl came out thick with a smile and as she turned with a smile plastered on her face my breathing hitched and I was what you called 'dazzled'.

"Sorry jazz, I must have taken my shield down unintentionally." I looked at her in confusion as she smiled sheepishly, what did she mean… oh I can't feel her emotions.

"Silly jazzy…" she giggled then sobered up with a mask of seriousness, I couldn't help but smile for two reasons, 1) because she called me jazzy and 2) because I got a little bit of the old Bella back.

"Who were you talking bout darlin?" surprised by the emotion in my voice, where are all these crazy feelings coming from?

"Edward…" she growled out and I already knew what it was about.

"Darlin' can you tell me more about Maria?" I whispered and I saw her face harden more if that was even possible.

"She's in a few towns over jasper, there are 300 of them. She has a weapon, someone like Jane but worse she can cause both physical and mental attacks that can penetrate even my shield, I can't lose you jasper and I will protect the god of war even if it means my own life." She whispered the last part and I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"What do you mean loose me? You won't lose me." I asked with both sadness and confusion, sadness because she's sad and confusion because she said she can't loose me?

"Can we talk about this another time jazz, I need to go for a hunt." I nodded and looked into her piercing violet and gold eyes with love and awe; I followed after her and watched with fascination as she hunted.

The stories about her were true, even in her normal form you could still the angelic yet deadly glow around her that made her seem like an angel, I could see as I jumped into a tree she was fighting a rather large buck. I watched in awe as she ponced on its back and broke its neck while draining it dry, she had a grace that not even a vampire could have and god she was sexy…

"Jasper I can hear your thoughts." She giggled wiping the small trail of blood flowing from her mouth with her tounge; I licked my lips as I watched her do so. "Jazz you're throwing lust at me again." I hung my head in shame and embarrassment before I fell over laughing.

"Hey… that's… not… fair…" I said between laughs, this lasted for hours. Me sending her humour, embarrassment, anxiety and other random emotions and she would retaliate.

_For once in the past fifty years I finally feel complete… all because of Belle._

* * *

**A/N: right well I hope you guys enjoy and to answer someone's question "did I get the name Angelus from buffy?" and the answer to that question is no I did not. But anyways guys I really hope you like. ******

**Please Review **

**Saintxx**


	3. Chapter 2 ReWrite

**A/N: well I kind of changed the plot around and making it as though Edward's power has had a boost of control and Alice is under his spell lol… and I apologize in advanced for what happens to Alice later on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Oh fudge, sorry belle I didn't mean to swear please don't yell at me please I didn't mean it." She broke down in sobs on the floor, her mother use to beat her if she ever let out a cuss and yell that she would rot in hell and other mean stuff if she ever did. _

"_Shhhh honey, it's alright I'm not going to hurt you, but I must say little sister it is quite a funny thing to see." I said with a smile and cradling her into my arms, that's the best thing about rewa she was small like Alice or Jane and could fit in my arms when she was upset._

"_You mean it? You're not mad?" she looked up with a glimmer of hope in her eyes; I couldn't help but nod and cradle her into my arms more. Alright belles now cheer her up and maybe find something to wear your still standing in your underwear._

"_Now hell I got to run to peters with only my underwear on." I said with fake sadness and embarrassment, but it worked because she cracked up laughing and took off in the direction of peters. I groaned because I perfectly knew who was going to be there and I was dreading the moment I was going to arrive._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seeing them again. **

**Belle POV**

I could hear rewa's tinkling laugh further in front of me, we were getting closer and I didn't even know I was running at a very fast human pace, it's like my subconscious is telling me to stop and run away from my family. But that's Bella talking, I'm no longer her and I made it so they couldn't recognise me, my scent well I kept that similar instead of lilac and strawberry I smell like strawberry and apples weird mix I know.

As I got closer I could hear that my family had arrived and were speaking to my dear sister and peter.

"Rewa it's nice to see you again. Where is your dear sister?" I heard charlotte ask, _so she just arrived_.

"Oh well see she kind of ripped her clothes so she is probably in the forest awaiting for me to bring her some." I heard everyone snicker and I groaned, I can't go in there practically naked.

"Maybe we should drag her in here then." I heard peter howl out in laughter at his stupid joke.

"YEAH LAUGH IT UP PETER YOU WAIT TILL I KICK YOUR GIRLY ASS." I yelled out to him and I heard him mutter something like 'yeah I know you would' at that I couldn't help but snicker. "AND I NEED SOME CLOTHES REWA" I half yelled half laughed, I couldn't help it, a random thought came to mind if a hiker or someone saw an angel looking figure covered in scares yelling to no one would have a heart attack or think their crazy, a few seconds later rewa came out with washed out low cut jeans and a cream sweater.

"Thanks sis." I hugged her and changed into my new clothes.

"I was right belle; their worst fear was losing you. But that cheater I can't really make sense of, he is afraid of you coming back and she well I can't get a read on her." She said confused, _cant get a read on Alice? That's not right._..

We started walking back when suddenly I got bombarded with emotions and thoughts.

_Jasper_

_I really do miss Bella; I really need her right now Alice and Edward's lust and love is suffocating me I hate being left out. _

He was feeling loneliness, sadness, anger, grief.

_Carlisle_

_I really do miss my daughter I would give everything and anything to just hear her voice again._

My 'father's' emotions hit me hard as did Esme's they mirrored each other; grief, determination, sadness, love, heartache, disgust and disappointment. The last ones were directed at the two cheaters.

In fact rose and Emmett mirrored their thoughts and feelings but they had a twinge of lust in their somewhere.

_Alice; can you see the one known as belle, I can't hear her thoughts?_

_No Edward I cant it's other a bright light or fuzzy, _I silently laughed at Alice's and Edwards attempt to read my mind, but something isn't right Alice sounds cold yet confused.

"Now where is my dope of a brother who needs his ass kicked?" I sung out and I mentally kicked myself as I sounded like a vampiric Bella, I changed my voice into a southern twang 45 years ago when I met jaspers friends. I saw hurt cross all of the Cullen's except Alice and Edward.

"Belle we have company, you can kick Peter's ass later, the Cullen's wish to know why we called them and I am sort of curious too." Charlotte said in a motherly tone, I couldn't help but smile at my sister I swear she doesn't realise it, I pivoted around to face my family and saw them all look at me with shock and awe. I scrunched up my nose when I felt lust hit me full force from Edward.

"Edward I would mind if you would refrain from sending me all that lust, I do believe you have a mate." I said with venom in my tone, all the Cullen's shot him a glare and Alice looked broken.

"h-how did you know?" he stuttered in embarrassment.

"I am a sponge, I can absorb vampires powers well copy really if they are in a mile radios of me." I smiled and all of their eyes glazed over. _Crap I must stop doing that. _

"Umm your name is belle right?" I faced jasper that looked quite shockingly beautiful, _crap he's my mate? _

_Rewa, Jasper's my mate._ I sent her the mental thought and she cracked up laughing, I shot her a look but she didn't stop fully but giggled silently.

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Belle Whitlock." I gave him a smile and I heard everyone in my family gasp.

"Nice to meet you belle I'm…" I cut him off with a smug look.

"Jasper Whitlock, Major in the confederate army changed by a sadistic vampire named Maria for the newborn wars and became her most prized possession before escaping with peter and charlotte, then found Alice in a diner one night became her mate and a vegetarian then joined the Cullen's." I gave him a smile and he looked at me shocked.

"I can see you're past, gruesome but I can relate. Now I don't need introductions I know all your names thanks to edwierdo." I tried to get Emmett to laugh but he never did he just gave a small smile; I had to see what was wrong this is not like Emmett at all. When I looked in his eyes I got full blast of his past up till this moment.

"You tried to kill yourself when your little sister died when you were human, her name was isabell? You aggravated a grizzly bear where Rosalie found you and took you to Carlisle; you had a difficult few years before you got accustomed to the diet, then a century after you found a little sister again, Bella? Who you loved dearly and reminded of your own, you have been deeply depressed and angry ever since her supposed death and wish she could come back." They all looked pained every time I mentioned something relative to my name.

I continued to do everyone's past but refused to do Alice's or Edwards I didn't want to look at them, they disgust me so.

"Belle sweetheart, I still want to know why we had to get the Cullen's here." Charlotte whispered and I looked at peter and rewa who knew what was wrong, fucks me how peter found out but he did.

"well since you all are sitting down I better get to the point, Maria is after jasper and peter and is willing to kill everyone in her way to get them." Everyone gasped at this information and charlotte went to peter sobbing quietly, I shot him a look saying I will protect you no matter what.

"There is a rumour going around that there is a person who helps the innocent cant we get them?" rose asked with desperation.

"Angelus Mortis in Latin meaning Angel of death, apparently she looks like an angel to those she saves and an angel of war to those she is killing and watch." Jasper stated for everyone.

"Can we find her?" Esme asked with hope and desperation and I couldn't help but crack up with laughter.

"What's so funny, we have a death wish and you laugh at us for asking if we could find this stupid girl?" Alice hissed out and my laughter died off, I saw my face in their eyes. I showed no emotion it was a perfect poker face.

"Silly girl do you know that you are in the presence of the Angelus Mortis? Who you my dear just insulted." rewa said and I could hear the smile in her voice, god I love my sister.

"You mean belle is the angel of death?" she whispered out and I nodded.

"I came to help you, but if I keep getting snide comments from the pixie and her bloody mate who won't stop sending me lust then I will not help." I was getting sick of the stupid comments from Alice, I thought she was nicer then this but I think she turned bitter when she hooked up with my ex fiancé.

"Really jasper I don't understand how you loved a cheating bitch like her." I said with disgust and the next thing I knew Alice was on top of me clawing at my face and torso, I tried to stop her from ripping my shirt off but she was a slippery little pixie. I heard a rip and several gasps, I groaned in frustration as I realised she ripped my shirt.

"Oh opps did I… look at you your scarred." Alice gasped in shock and confusion and I felt lust come from jasper which I had to raise my eyebrows at him and it stopped immediately, I didn't get disgust from my family but Edward and pity from Alice.

"Oh so you see I'm scarred Edward and now you stop the lust, that's just pitiful." I picked up the scraps and handed them to rewa as she passed me another cream jumper.

"What happened to you belle?" I heard jasper whisper.

"I have gotten bitten little over 4000 from the wars and 600 from my change." I slipped the jumper over my head and looked at my family.

"May I ask how and why did you get changed?" _ah always so curious Carlisle?_

"I was taken by a sadistic vampire with a vengeance; you see she called it a mate for a mate. I was beaten, raped, fed off and then changed since my creator knew it would kill my mate." I whispered and I felt all the girls bar Alice hug me.

"What was her name?" Carlisle asked in disbelief, _ah my father figure was too smart for his own good._

"Vicka, she was a sadistic little vampire who thought she could break me, I never screamed or showed emotion what I was put through with her was jack compared to the heartache.

"I was raped 6 or more times a day and when and if I got pregnant Victoria threw me in a wall or kicked me hard in the gut. I don't know how I survived that long but I did, they even FED OFF ME FOR GODS SAKE." I cried out and I heard Edward laugh, I saw rewa stand up and crouch at him.

"Rewa no leave him be sister, Kua ora au." I whispered to her and she stopped, I told her my past and she doesn't like it but will listen if I say to stop.

"What's Kua ora au? I know many languages but this." Esme asked and rewa giggled.

"It means 'I've had enough'. I come from Aotearoa meaning the land of the long white cloud or New Zealand."

"Oh I have always wanted to go there, is it a nice place?" I couldn't help but smile at my mother as she was bonding with rewa.

"Well when I was only an iti Tamaiti my Whanau were the leaders of our iwi, everything was different then it was now it was after the settlers and everyone was at peace till one day when I was 17 me and my brother who just turned 20 went to hunt for our family. When we where walking along the river shore when found a girl around the age of ten, She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen she was white as snow and her hair was blonde, that was rare back then to find a girl so young and pale even after the settlers came. She was trying to get out of the river, I remember begging my brother to help her but he said 'no Rewa, she's an Rēwera'." Everyone looked at her for an explanation.

"It means devil, anyway I ignored my brother to help the outsider, it was against our tribal law to never go near one or help them, but the girl was crying for help. I raced to her since I was faster then my brother; I regretted it when I helped her up, her eyes where black with a faint of red in them. I remembered her laughing as she smiled at me, my brother yelling for me to come back but her grip was strong. I cried in pain as she broke my hand, she I can never forget what she said 'silly child should have listened to your brother. Now for your mistake I will make you immortal and kill your brother while you watch.' I screamed, kicked, cried and begged her to let him live for my foolish actions. She let him live of course but turned me, after three days I awoke and she told me what she was and told me I had to fight for land and food." She looked like she was crying and I went to comfort her.

"I killed my whole tribe, my family. My brother. I couldn't stop I was so thirsty, I could never forget their screams 'rēwera, rēwera, rēwera' my mother screamed at me. My father tried to protect my mother and my brother with his wife Maru. I killed my mother and sister in vain followed my father, I remember my brother begging for death. But I couldn't kill him I loved my brother, but Ka tōia a ia ki waho, a, ka patua, (he was dragged outside and killed) my creator killed him and I killed her." They all gasped and I knew she couldn't carry on anymore.

"Her mother never treated her right, she always called her the devil if she swore or didn't want to do things the traditional way. Anyway after rewa's newborn year she came across a group of vampires who where arguing over who got to _play _with the little girl first" I spat the word play out as I heard Rosalie growl "she tried to save the girl but was too weak to save her and that's how she got the scars on one side of her face, the girl didn't live I'm sad to say. I found rewa right after and changed her to this diet." I said with both sadness and pride.

"I was wondering about that belle, how did you find the diet?" Carlisle asked with fascination.

"Well I came across a girl who had hair as long as mine but brown, she was a magnificent creature. Grace that could outshine any vampire and beauty in her own way, her name was Isabella swan." I heard everyone stop breathing and look at me. "she told me everything about her life that she knew of, she told me about a family who all had golden eyes of vegetarians she told me that they only drink animal blood and I was more interested then ever before, she told me about her amazing mother who could love anyone and her father who was the best doctor in the world, she told me about her big bear of a brother – which reminds me Emmett she told me to do this" I smacked him on the head and he yelped out "and she told me about her sister who could outshine anyone with her beauty and I must admit Rosalie she was right and she told me all about you dear jasper that is why I took your name, I am only a young vampire with no memory but how to fight." I said and waited for someone to break the silence.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Esme whispered barely audible even for a vampire, I hung my head and dropped my voice.

"Isabella swan died in a battle to save my life, she was like my twin." I stated and rewa shot me a look saying 'liar'. I couldn't tell them the truth not yet, I could see that someone was going to speak but I couldn't lie to them anymore I'm surprised I got away with it.

"Alright people we need to get down to business, belle they need to be filled in on all the information." I sighed and sat back down facing my family, rewa is a life saver.

"Yes, right, well back to business. Like I said Maria is after peter and jasper as she is planning on over throwing the volturi, I have already spoken to the brothers and have explained their plan. At first they were a bit iffy on the information that she wanted jasper and peter and wished to exterminate them" all their faces turned to shock and worry.

"but don't worry I made them change their minds, I told them if they do try to kill anyone in my family I would not protect them from Maria and let her go, I also informed them if I do they would not only loose half their guard but Marcus as well and let me tell you when they found that out that not only did they agree not to kill them they would give me Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Sissy their newest guard just for an emergency." I all rushed out in one breath and smiled; I felt relief and a strong wave of lust hit me.

"Christ sake Edward knock it off." I hissed at him and the waves stopped.

"Peter, charlotte I will be out hunting. When I come back I will tell you more but right now I need to escape those bastards." I said as I ran out the door in a rush.

I needed to be free for a while and relax, I don't know how I can handle all of this; after fifty years I finally see my family again but I also see that sick bastard who is chucking lust at me left right and centre but as soon as he sees my body the lust turns to disgust and when I cover the lust comes back. Well I know one thing is for sure that stupid pixie is a perfect match to him, who ever knew she had a bitch side to her.

I started looking at the memories of me and Edward together and I got pissed off at what I saw from a new perspective, all the glances at Alice with a gleam in his eye before they went hunting, all the holding back when we were kissing, and the way he treated me like a precious porcelain doll.

_I was just a fucking toy to him, someone he could fucking control, I bet they fucking knew jasper and I were soul mates and they fucking kept us away so I couldn't be with him and I would die a fucking human._

"That fucking egoistic sadistic poor excuse for a fucking vampire." I screamed into the air and I felt a blanket of calm wrap around me.

"That's some mouth you got darlin'" I turned and smiled at my true love... _my jasper…_

**Jasper POV**

I watched Belle run out the door in a full run before I turned and faced Edward who was radiating lust; I let out a snarl and got in a crouch.

"First you break her heart, then you do it again by cheating on her with my wife who caused her to be in pain which made her leave then she was turned into one of us and now she really is dead." I snarled through clenched teeth, I just wanted to wipe that shit eating grin off his face.

"She did it to herself; if she just obeyed me then she would still be human and alive." I heard charlotte snarl and I knew he was in deep shit, charlotte was all about women and their rights and what Edward just said pissed her off, but I guess not only her but everyone else.

"Women are not toys you jackass. They are equals to us and should be treated with fucking respect; Bella was not _your _little toy that you could control and now you're doing what you did to Bella to Alice, cheating with that stupid little succubus in Denali. Yeah I know about that to Edward." I felt shock hit me from all angles at Emmett's words, he sounded so serious and furious. I really didn't know Emmett was that passionate about women's rights but I guess after what happened to Rosalie he would be.

I saw charlotte pounce onto Edward with a ferocious snarl and started clawing his face screaming at him in Spanish while everyone let her go including Alice. Well that was until Edward called charlotte a filthy human killing whore, that just got peter to smack him a few times, I couldn't help but sit back and watch the show. After a few minutes Rewa, Rosalie and Emmett started hitting him and calling him words that would put a sailor to shame, I was about to have my turn when a wave or anger hit me. For some reason I could feel myself getting pulled towards the direction and my feet move faster then ever before, as I got closer the feelings strengthened and I knew for one thing that this was my belle.

"That fucking egoistic sadistic poor excuse for a fucking vampire." She screamed as I came to a stop at the edge of the clearing she was in and sent her a wave of calm.

"That's some mouth you got darlin'" my southern drawl came out thick with a smile and as she turned with a smile plastered on her face my breathing hitched and I was what you called 'dazzled'.

"Sorry jazz, I must have taken my shield down unintentionally." I looked at her in confusion as she smiled sheepishly, what did she mean… oh I can't feel her emotions.

"Silly jazzy…" she giggled then sobered up with a mask of seriousness, I couldn't help but smile for two reasons, 1) because she called me jazzy and 2) because she reminded me so much of bella.

"Who were you talking bout darlin?" surprised by the emotion in my voice, where are all these crazy feelings coming from?

"No one in general" she growled out and I already knew what it was about, Edward and his disrespect.

"Darlin' can you tell me more about Maria?" I whispered and I saw her face harden more if that was even possible.

"She's in a few towns over jasper, there are 300 of them. She has a weapon, someone like Jane but worse she can cause both physical and mental attacks that can penetrate even my shield, I can't lose you jasper and I will protect the god of war even if it means my own life." She whispered the last part and I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"What do you mean loose me? You won't lose me." I asked with both sadness and confusion, sadness because she's sad and confusion because she said she can't loose me?

"Can we talk about this another time jazz, I need to go for a hunt." I nodded and looked into her piercing violet and gold eyes with love and awe; I followed after her and watched with fascination as she hunted.

The stories about her were true, even in her normal form you could still the angelic yet deadly glow around her that made her seem like an angel, I could see as I jumped into a tree she was fighting a rather large buck. I watched in awe as she ponced on its back and broke its neck while draining it dry, she had a grace that not even a vampire could have and god she was sexy…

"Jasper I can hear your thoughts." She giggled wiping the small trail of blood flowing from her mouth with her tounge; I licked my lips as I watched her do so. "Jazz you're throwing lust at me again." I hung my head in shame and embarrassment before I fell over laughing.

"Hey… that's… not… fair…" I said between laughs, this lasted for hours. Me sending her humour, embarrassment, anxiety and other random emotions and she would retaliate.

_For once in the past fifty years I finally feel complete… all because of Belle._

* * *

**A/N: well I hope this is better then the original.**

**Please review  
****Saintxx**

**Maori to English **

**iti ****Tamaiti**** – Little Child  
****Whanau - family  
****Iwi – people/tribe**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: another chapter is here :) YAY everybody dance. Anyways I want to thank all my readers, reviewers and e.c.t. I am glad you all like this so far :) and hopefully when I get MBB and ILIMC over and done with I will start a sequel for Australia. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight. **

* * *

_Previously, _

_The stories about her were __true; you could see the angelic yet deadly glow around her that made her seem like an angel, I could see as I jumped into a tree she was fighting a rather large buck. I watched in awe as she pounced on its back and broke its neck while draining it dry, she had a grace that not even a vampire could have and god she was sexy…_

"_Jasper I can hear your thoughts." She giggled wiping the small trail of blood flowing from her mouth with her tongue; I licked my lips as I watched her do so. "Jazz you're throwing lust at me again." I hung my head in shame and embarrassment before I fell over laughing._

"_Hey… that's… not… fair…" I said between laughs, this lasted for hours. Me sending her humour, embarrassment, anxiety and other random emotions and she would retaliate._

_For once in the past fifty years I finally feel complete… all because of Belle._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Saving Alice**

**Jasper POV**

After what seemed like hours I broke the silence with a question I wanted to know ever since she told us about Bella, she told us Bella died fighting but she was such a selfless creature, but maybe she changed after she gotten bitten, but what should I know I hardly knew her but it feels like I have known her all my life.

"What really happened to her?" I whispered my voice full of curiosity.

Without looking at me or blinking belle answered my question, "she died long ago... First that of a broken heart then that of it being broken again by her best friend/sister and her fiancé." She turned her face towards me and I saw every little detail change. Her once golden blue eyes were now a violet gold and her wavy blonde hair turned brown, I gasped as belle turned into Bella.

"This is who I really am jasper, I am Bella Swan, and this is my true feature. But to everyone but my sisters and brother this –she changed back to the angelic form- is what I am today, I am the imperfect deadly creature our kind fears besides you jasper, I am Belle Whitlock the angelus mortis." She whispered to me as she turned her face back to the sky.

"Why didn't you come home belle? Carlisle wouldn't stop looking for you; He swore he would find you, he didn't believe you were dead." I whispered while I pulled her closer to me.

"I was afraid jasper, I was afraid of what would happen. I didn't want to be hurt anymore and what Edward did hurt me like the last time." She whispered while burring her head in my chest, but she said what Edward did, it was both Alice and him.

"What do you mean Edward?" I was confused, is it not Alice's fault to?

"His power has gotten stronger he can control people through their minds. He was controlling Alice and still is, I cannot blame her for something she has no power over but I know she can understand what is happening subconsciously." I could hear the anger and hurt in her voice.

"Then what are you going to do to snap her out of it?" I asked curiously.

"Like this." that was the last thing I saw before my eyes flashed white, I slowly got my vision back and I sat up.

Something felt different, I was in the same place but belle was no where to be seen, it was beautiful though. I could hear the crickets and the heartbeats of animals and Bella's soft laughter? I looked around and saw the wind blowing in the tress but still nothing.

_Jasper… _the wind called out as it blew softly over my face, I looked frantically around but I still couldn't see Bella.

_Over here jasper… _I followed her soft voice to a little pond with fireflies all around it, they seemed like they were dancing. I couldn't help but look at their beauty in awe, I watched as they twirled around a girl with beauty realising it was my Bella, her skin let off a soft glow under the moonlight and her hair cascaded down her back in waves, her violet gold eyes sparkled like her skin. I was captivated and when she smiled I swear my heart started beating again, I watched as she swayed her hips when she walked towards me and pulled me down so her mouth was next to my ear.

_Jasper; jasper wake up…_

My eyes flashed white again and I jolted upwards into a sitting position and saw I was back in the field but it was less magical, I looked next to me to see belle sitting there looking at me with a small smile.

"What the hell was that, it was so beautiful I didn't want to leave." I asked with amazement, her smile grew wider as she giggled and moved closer to me.

"That jasper is a power I was changed with besides my shield, I can make you feel like you're in a dream like trance and make you see what I want you too. But that jazz my dear is what you wanted to see when I placed my shield over you, you proved my theory right just then jasper and my theory was and is that you are my mate." She smiled and pulled me up to my feet.

"Can we go back?" she smiled and nodded at me, I watched as everything flashed white and return back to normal but this time everything was different.

_This is your dream place when you were a child… _

Little flashes of memories as a kid popped in my head and I couldn't help but smile when I came across a certain one, I looked at Bella who smiled and nodded back towards the field.

I watched as a little girl with long honey blonde hair in a pink dress ran across the field giggling, she was carrying a basket full of strawberries. Her brother not far behind her was laughing as he tried to catch her; he carried a blanket and a basket.

"_Common jazzy you can't catch me…" _the girl laughed, over her shoulder at her brother.

"_That's not fair lily, I'm two years younger then you." _The boy called as he ran after his sister laughing.

"That's my older sister; she died the year before I went to war." I whispered to Bella who was looking at the memory with a smile.

_I know jasper; I saw all your memories even the ones you can't remember. She was such a beautiful girl and I am sorry for your loss. _There was sadness in her voice and the image changed, it was the day before she died and what she said to me.

"_Jasper little brother, come here" _my sister waved me over to her vanity.

"_Yes lily?" _I smiled at my dear sister and started brushing her hair.

"_Jasper, I had a dream that someday you would suffer. Such a horrible dream but at the end of my dream I saw you happy with a wife and a child so beautiful jasper, promise me you will never forget who you are little brother promise me." _my sister whispered with desperation, I saw the look of hurt cross my face but nodded to her with a small smile.

"_Good now run along brother I have to get changed" _she laughed and pushed me out of her room.

"My sister told me I would have a wife and a child but how could that be? Vampires can't have children and you told em you were my mate and I yours, I feel it in me and know it is the truth but what my sister said was the truth as well. How can this be?" I looked at Bella who was smiling.

_I can give vampires the wish of children… _she whispered to me, I heard a loud bang and everything went to normal again, I looked around and saw belle in a defensive crouch in front of me

"Who goes there?" she yelled her voice was deadly it even made me shiver.

"Belle its rewa, its okay I wanted to come check up on you. We were getting attacked with waves of grief, confusion and joy all at the same time with some lust and love in their too." I saw rewa step out of the shadows as Belle relaxed.

"Sorry that would be my fault, belle was showing me some memories of my sister." I said with sadness and rewa nodded with an understanding smile.

"I see you been busy belle" she winked at her and belle groaned.

"Shut up rewa it wasn't like that, go back home alright but keeps that hush-hush." Even though she was trying to be serious I could see and hear the amusement in both her voice and her eyes.

"Well petey is being a wise ass because you two have been gone for 6 hours and saying jazzy-poo is getting some." I groaned as this information was being told to us as did belle but hers was more of a growl.

"Common jazz we need to kick peter." I laughed and followed behind belle and rewa back to the house.

"Peter get your annoying ass out here brother." Belle yelled sinisterly and I couldn't help but laugh at peters emotions of fear.

"Make me" he called out with fake bravery, I laughed harder as belles faced turned into an innocent smile and peter come out with his feet in the air like he is being pulled and trying to grip onto something while screaming. Charlotte and the family were following behind him amused and shocked.

"Now, now peter I owe you an ass whooping do I not?" I heard Emmett snicker and Rosalie slap him followed by a yelp when peter shook his head no.

"Well since you were giving me and jazz a hard time about both our sex lives I will make the punishment something humiliating for you." I watched with curiosity as did everyone else but rewa, charlotte and peter that looked at her in amusement but in peters case like a bug. His hair grew longer and skin tone lighter, his cheekbones grew higher and I couldn't explain any further… I doubled over in laughter as I realised she made peter look like a girl as did Emmett and everyone else but Edward and Alice.

_His power has gotten stronger he can control people through their minds. He was controlling Alice and still is… _I remembered belle's words from earlier as I saw the blank look on Alice's face, come to think of it she hasn't been going shopping and when she has Edward is always with her…

"_Don't worry jasper I will help her soon…" _I looked over at a laughing belle who stopped to smile at me then laugh again.

**Belle POV**

"_Don't worry jasper I will help her soon…" _I thought to jasper as I cracked up laughing at what I did to peter, I felt his eyes on me and I stoped and smiled before I started laughing again, I will help Alice later then help her find her true soul mate Jack, who is currently a nomad and my friend.

"Belle sis please common change me back please, I swear I will leave you and jasper alone please." I giggled at peters begging but changed him back anyways and he ran off to charlotte and hid behind her.

"Only you could be a little kid around her instead of being your wise ass self peter." Jasper howled out and everyone snickered again. I looked towards Edward who was sending me lust again and an evil thought came to my mind.

"Hey Edward; can I talk to you please." I said sweetly and danced over to where he was standing, I could tell everyone was shocked but rage and jealousy hit me from jasper, I shot him a look saying 'I will explain later' and he stopped.

"Of course love" I forced back a wince and beckoned him with my finger to follow me.

When we where out of hearing range I stopped and faced him with a seductive smile, his lust increased ten fold, he pounced on me and kissed me forcefully. I felt disgusted and wanted to get this over and done with, I used the same power that I did jasper I watched Edward's eyes flash white and fall limp to the ground, this is going to be fun.

**Edward POV **

Where am I? The last thing I remember was kissing belle passionately now I am in Bella's room but no Bella? What the hell is this? Is this some kind of sick joke? What's this in my hands? A note? It's the not I wrote to Charlie in Bella's handwriting. I'm back to the night I left her?

I growled and jumped out the window to run home, but something seemed different I could smell the thick scent of burning flesh and ash, I pushed my legs faster and stopped when I came into view of the house.

"NO" I roared and tried to run inside but I couldn't something was stopping me; I could hear the screams of my family from the inside of the house.

_Look what you did Edward… you killed your family… _I heard Bella whisper but it was the wind that carried her voice, I ran and ran until I came across the chilling laugh of Victoria. I looked through her mind and saw her torturing my Bella, I tried to scream but I couldn't, no words or sounds would form what kind of joke is this.

_You see what you did to me… it's your fault I'm dead… now you have to suffer alone you arrogant prick… _the voice was harsher and everything went white again… I looked around and I was back in the spot where belle led me to but she's not here…

**Belle POV**

When he started frowning and giving off confusion I ran back home to my family, I needed to free Alice and I can only hold Edward off for only a short time from a long distance.

"Belle where's Edward?" Esme asked confused.

"He will be back soon, where is Alice?" I asked urgently and Esme pointed me to her sitting on the couch in a trance.

"Peter put the barricades down on the windows and doors I can't let Edward get in while I'm doing this." I rushed out, I could tell he was confused yet curious and he ran off with charlotte.

"Are you doing it now?" jasper asked and I nodded, I looked at rewa who filled in the rest of the people.

**Alice POV**

What's happening to me? I know I'm not myself its like someone is controlling me and I can't escape, I remember having a vision of jasper and Bella together and me finding my mate in a few years, I also remember talking to Edward then nothing, just this blank void.

Wait where am I? I looked around and saw I'm in a field it was so beautiful, wildflowers and fireflies everywhere, the long dry grass that came up to my waist swayed in the wind and apple trees surrounded the field.

_Alice, you need to listen… I don't have much time… _the wind whispered into my ears, it sounded so much like Bella but smooth like a vampire.

"What's happening to me?" I cried out to the wind I faintly heard banging and yelling but ignored it and saw an angelic figure looking at me in panic.

_Alice snap out of Edwards control, I swear I will protect you and help you find your real mate… I promise please Alice for me… _the girl begged and I couldn't help but nod she was so gorgeous blue and gold eyes and gold hair down to her back, her skin gave off a glow.

_Alice listen to me, if you let Edward control you, you will lose your mate, your family and you're mind, please Alice for me for your family for jack… _

The banging got louder and all of a sudden I was in an unfamiliar lounge room with peter, charlotte, a girl I don't know and the girl from my dream. The family looking at the door worriedly as Edward roared at them to let him in.

"Belle she's awake." I looked at the random girl confused and at the girl who I now know as belle. She's as beautiful as she was in my dream.

"Alice; are you in control of you now?" her voice was like the wind but had an edge to it; it made it innocent but deadly. "Alice?" she asked louder this time and I nodded, I felt something wrap around my head something invisible as Edward burst through the doors.

"Alice attack her, she forced herself on Me." he yelled and I saw the random girl growl.

"FORCE HERSELF ON YOU, YOU WERE THE ONE TO ATTACK HER AND LETS NOT FORGET YOU ARE LUSTING OFF OF HER." I was frozen in shock, how could he do this to me? He was my brother yet he made me cheat on jasper and hurt Bella, Bella's dead no, no, no, no, everything is coming back to fast.

"Rewa calm down, or I will make you calm down." The venom in my saviours voice made me shiver, she is the angelus mortis both bringer of death to the evil and saviour to the innocent and right now Edward is dead.

_Now I know the random girls voice. _

"You can't control her now Edward, she's under my protection." I watched as she stood up and stalked towards my oh so called brother.

"How does it feel Edward? To have nothing to control; to have no power, you don't like it do you? Its makes you feel so pathetic and equal to your family instead of being above or worshiped as you put it. Well wont this suck more, say goodbye to your mind reading and control Edward." The sinister smile that came upon her face made everyone flinch but rewa, I saw Edward panic and his eyes flash black then white then back to normal again. He fell to his knees in anger and suffering before crawling in a ball and started a rocking motion muttering something or other.

I jumped up and hugged belle, while sobbing into her shirt, I felt her tense and I immediately let go afraid I hurt her.

"Thank you for helping me." I cried out and I felt Esme's arms wrap around me while I sobbed.

"Bella's really gone." I cried out and everyone winced but belle, rewa, peter and charlotte.

**Belle POV**

After taking away Edwards power and letting rewa use hers against him I felt Alice hug me and sob into my chest, I couldn't help but stiffen this is all emotional to me and I need a break maybe go back to the place with jasper.

"Thank you for helping me." Alice cried out and Esme ran at her and wrapped her arms around her lost daughter as she sobbed.

"Bella's really gone." She cried out in pain, I saw everyone in my old family wince followed by their pain.

I want to tell them but I cant not yet.

* * *

**A/N: a bit shorter but anyways, I will probably write something longer later, but I'm starting on another chapter for My big brother… xD so don't kill me.**

**Please Review**

**Saintxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: alright here is the next chapter for you guys :) hopefully when I finish this and ITLIC I will concentrate on My big brother then start the sequel of Australia or the Part I left out in Isabella the last immortal child of where she helps jasper and peter and charlotte escape… :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously,_

_After taking away Edwards power and letting rewa use hers against him I felt Alice hug me and sob into my chest, I couldn't help but stiffen this is all emotional to me and I need a break maybe go back to the place with jasper. _

"_Thank you for helping me." Alice cried out and Esme ran at her and wrapped her arms around her lost daughter as she sobbed. _

"_Bella's really gone." She cried out in pain, I saw everyone in my old family wince followed by their pain. _

_I want to tell them but I cant not yet. _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Suffering, revelations and team fucking Switzerland. **

**Belle POV**

I watched as Alice sobbed into Esme's shoulder for hours, her sobs will haunt me for the rest of my existence. I felt suffocated, I needed to escape I started to panic I felt my chest rise and fall from me gasping for unneeded air. _I'm hurting my family… _

_Belle; escape with me… _I looked at jasper who was smiling at me, I pushed my shield over him and we both fell to the ground with a thud.

_We were in the field I created just for us when I was showing him the power I was going to use for helping Alice, the field was surrounded by apple trees and the grass was long enough to come up to Alice's waist. There was fireflies flying around with the sounds of animals running in the forest, there was a hazy fog that filled the air to make this seem more magical. _

_Jazzy… I whispered out and let the wind take my voice to jasper. _

"Belle" _he said in a whisper like this was all a dream, I followed the sound of his voice until I came to a handmade circle in the grass where he was laying gazing at the stars with a smile on his face. _

_Jasper my love… I whispered again, my voice back to the normal Bella tone. _

"Bella?" _his head shot up in surprise and I stepped forward_ _entering his little circle in my angel form. _

_Jasper I love you… his eyes found mine and his face immediately lit up with a smile._

"there you are darlin' change back to Bella please, I wish to look at my loves true form" _he drawled out and I smiled, I felt everything go back to normal and saw jasper smile wider. _

_Dance with me jasper… I whispered out, he smiled and we started dancing with the music the wind made for us as the stars and fireflies gave us our light. _

"Take my hand and trust my smile

Follow me and I will guide you

Just take my hand and trust my smile

And I promise I will guide you" _he sung in his southern drawl _

_If I take your hand and let you guide me _

_Will you stay to protect me from the dark? _

_Will you bring the light back and keep me safe?_

_If I take your hand and let you guide me, tonight… I sung back to him._

"I swear with everything I am

I will protect you from these dark days

And bring the light back into your darkened days

Just take my hand and trust my smile

Oh belle I love you…" _he drawled out and I smiled why I danced with the wind and sung back. _

_Then I'll take your hand my fighting soldier _

_I'll trust your smile and your word_

_I love you my fighting soldier _

_With everything I am… I sung to him and twirled back into his arms. _

_I looked up into his honey eyes filled with love, compassion and longing. I loved this man with everything and I never want to leave his side, I watched as he pulled me closer and searched my eyes for something and what ever he found surprised me. He lowered his lips to mine softly and passionately kissed me, I wrapped one hand around his waist and the other in his hair as he licked my bottom lip for entrance. I allowed him and our kissing became something of softly to just raw passion, I felt the spark run through us as our tongues met. When we broke apart jasper looked me in the eyes with love. _

"I love you so much Bella, shall we go back to reality." _he whispered and I nodded. _

I sat up with a smile on my face and saw everyone look at me and jasper in shock and confusion.

"Um is everyone okay?" I asked confused.

"What happened?" jasper asked confused as well

"When you both passed out we felt happiness, joy, peace, love, longing, trust and compassion come off the both of you in waves." Rewa shot me a knowing look as Carlisle finished his sentence.

"We went to a happy place." I breathed out and everyone got a knowing look in their eyes.

"You're mates?" Alice asked confused and I nodded.

"Belle can you show everyone where you took jasper?" I looked at her with confusion but nodded anyway.

I threw my shield around everyone and again I heard everyone fall to the floor with a thud.

_I looked around and noticed that I was still belle which was good I can't show them just yet. I sat in my spot and listen to everyone gasp at my creations beauty. _

"Oh my, this is gorgeous" _Esme breathed out, I could hear the smile in her voice._

"She created this?" _rose whispered in shock_.

"This is so beautiful" _Charlotte, Emmett and peter whispered at the same time_.

"This is where she goes to escape" _rewa stated_.

"I can see why" _Carlisle breathed out just like Esme_.

"Where's Belle?" _Alice asked._

"Belle, Are you here?" _jasper whispered and everyone went silent but I could hear them looking for me. _

_I couldn't help but giggle and I heard everyone gasp as it reached their ears. _

"Her voice is beautiful" _the girls sighed out. _

"Wait till you see her." Jasper breathed out with love.

_Jasper… I called lovingly and I heard him sigh and everyone gasp… _

_Where are you my love? I called out lovingly and slowly danced towards the circle with the wind and fireflies surrounding me. _

"Oh my, look at her." _Esme gasped lovingly and I couldn't help but smile, I really need to tell them and now while they are here. _

_Jasper, dance with me? I whispered and he nodded, I saw the family take a seat next to their mates but Alice and I just remembered I didn't put Edward in this dream ha-ha o well. _

"Only if you're in your true form" _he whispered and I saw the family share a quizzical look except peter, charlotte and rewa. _

_Anything for my love… I felt myself form back into Bella and I heard everyone gasp in shock, we twirled under the stars and when we were about to kiss something hard hit me in the side and I fell to the floor. _

"Bella what happened." _Everyone asked frantically and rewa growled out._

"She didn't put Edward in the dream, the only problem with this power is if any loud noise or someone hurts her she can hear and feel it in here." _She hissed out and everyone understood now, Edward kicked me. I felt the kick again but in my head, I lost the hold of my power and let everyone go as I passed out. _

**Jasper POV**

I sat up with a growl and saw Edward kicking an unconscious Bella, I got up in a crouch as did everyone else and we growled at him.

"What are you doing to my mate" I snarled out and Edward looked up in surprise.

"She deserves it; she's ruined my life and took my power away the stupid bitch." I snarled again and saw belle's power over her control of her looks slip and she turned back to Bella.

"Now look at who you were really kicking" rewa hissed and she stepped forward as Edward looked down and gasped.

"Jasper take your mate, I need to deal with this jerk." I grabbed belle away from Edward and cradled her in my arms as I watched rewa circle around Edward.

**Rewa POV (I hope you like her POV)**

When I awoke from the dream like state belle put me in I saw jasper in a crouch looking in fury at the idiot jerk Edward.

"She deserves it; she's ruined my life and took my power away the stupid bitch." Jasper let out a growl so fierce it could have made me shiver if I didn't know him. He was in fear for his mate so there for only protecting her from danger. I saw jaspers eyes flick to belle and saw her power failed she is defenceless; I shot up into a fighting stance and growled at Edward.

"Now look at who you were really kicking" I stepped forward monitoring to belle on the ground, I watched as he looked down and gasp. _Now rewa his defences are down get him now. _

"Jasper take your mate, I need to deal with this jerk." I demanded jasper as I circled around Edward snarling viciously.

"Are you happy now Edward, hurting the one you oh so love?" I said with as much venom I could, I laughed as he took a step away from me with a whimper.

"She was right about you! So pathetic, so weak, so…" I trailed off and let the words sink in before I stopped circling and stood still with a sinister smile on my face. I could see his fears all of them. The fear of losing control, the fear of belle dying, the fear of his family dying and the fear of what everyone thought of him "worthless" I spat out and he crumbled to the ground mumbling incoherently.

I walked up to him slowly and bent down so my lips where next to his ears and laughed cruelly before I spoke and used my power on him.

"Have fun living your nightmare Edward." The words came out in a sickly sweet whisper and his screams started this is something I will always love to remember.

"Rewa, Bella has no feeling nothing I can't feel anything not even numbness." Jasper whispered out sounding like he was in agony, I did a 180 pivot and faced him he was kneeling next to belle while holding her in his arms shaking from sobs.

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement, as I looked at belle I saw something I have never seen before her fears. She was afraid to lose me, her family but most of all jasper but at this moment she's afraid of the dark she has in her head she can't see or hear nor feel a thing and not only did that terrify her it terrified me.

"We need to get her to Jason…" I mumbled while picking belle up hastily and running out the door as fast as my feet could take me, I heard everyone but Edward following just behind me and I told them what was wrong.

"Belle's shield has collapsed into her; all she hears; feels and sees is nothing. This has only happened once and Jason got her out of it, that's like his power it's really hard to explain it's like Jason is Belle's healer." I laughed out the last part and nearly ran into a tree.

"SUGAR" I yelled as I did a 360 and kept running, I heard the others laugh hysterically.

"It's not funny that I'm the only clumsy vampire in the world" I mumbled and Emmett scoffed.

"I think that would be going to Bella." He laughed and it was now my turn to scoff.

"If you haven't noticed Emmett, belle is actually more graceful then any vampire" I stated and he looked at me shocked, I mentally slapped my head and thought _wow is he really that dumb…_

After an hour of running I caught Jason's wonderful scent of honey and vanilla with a hint of rain, I couldn't help but giggle about the first day we met Jason he is such a funny boy, yes he may be 17 but he is wise for his age and belle gave me crap saying how he is my mate but we both denied it.

"OH JESUS what the hell happened?" he asked frantically as he grabbed belle out of my hands and laid her on the soft grass bed.

"Her pathetic _ex fiancé_ kicked her pretty hard in the ribs twice and head while she was in her dream state." I hissed out and watched as the family emerge from the trees and Jason hiss towards them.

"It's okay see the blonde one? He's her mate." I whispered and placed a hand on his cheek, when he looked at jasper recognition flashed across his face and he pushed me and belle behind him in a growl, I saw jasper growl in return.

"_Nice _to see you again _major." _He spat out and I saw jasper take a step forward.

"_Jason, _get away from _my_ mate." I whistled loud and everyone looked at me, I sat there glaring at the two boys who were fighting like kids over who got the last cookie.

"Will you two stop fighting, or have you forgotten belle is outta here? Now I know you both are brothers and yes both fought in both the war and with Maria, yes I know you Jason hated the fact jasper got everything and you didn't but suck it up princess." Yeah I felt smug as I saw everyone's including the idiots' faces turn into shock but peter looked hurt.

Jason nodded and sat at belle's head and placed his hand on her head and shuddered, he always does that when he never sees anything nice in ones mind, after five minutes he stopped and belle opened her eyes with a squeal and hugged Jason.

"Oh Jason I have missed you…" she trailed off as she saw jasper look at them hugging with hurt all over his face; she pulled back with a slight 'oh'.

"You're that Jason…" she whispered while looking at jasper with a mask of worry covering her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were that Bella?" Jason whispered back and she shot him a confusing look.

"What do you mean brother?" he sighed and pointed to peter and jasper.

"Peter said jasper's mate was named Bella and because I knew of your true name and not belle I should of known but for some reason when I saw your past I found no trace of my _brother" _he spat the word brother out like it was a horrible taste on his tongue as belle shot up with anger.

"Because my dick of an ex fiancé wouldn't let me near my own mate, even if I didn't know it then." Jason looked taken back because this outburst towards him has never happened before, yes he has seen her extremely angry and yes has been spoken to as she was planning like a soldier but never has her anger been pointed to him.

"Now I have one fucking rule if you two are going to bicker like two kids fighting over a toy and that is I am fucking neutral ground. I swear to Carlisle – I couldn't help but chuckle at this – if you two fight while I am around then both of you will be one legged vampires." I laughed as they both nodded vigorously to her looking like kids who just been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I am team fucking Switzerland." She stated as she walked over to Carlisle and Esme and threw herself at them.

**Jasper POV**

When I saw that my own fucking _brother_ was the only one could help her I lost my plot, the only thing that stopped me when he tried to protect her from me was when rewa spoke reminding us that belle needed to be helped, I watched as my brother did his stupid trick and stiffened as my mate threw herself at him.

"Oh Jason I have missed you…" she trailed off as she looked at me; I know I was showing my hurt that she was hugging my brother and she pulled back with a little 'oh'

"You're that Jason…" she whispered as she looked at me with a mask of worry and concern on her beautiful face. I stood there frozen as I felt my families' feelings of shock and love and peters feeling of hurt and betrayed. He never liked Jason after the fact Jason was the reason why Maria trained us harder and told her we were going to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me you were that Bella?" Jason whispered after a short pause of silence and my love shot him a curious look.

"What do you mean brother?" he sighed and pointed to me and peter never taking his eyes of belle.

"Peter said jasper's mate was named Bella and because I knew of your true name and not belle I should of known but for some reason when I saw your past I found no trace of my _brother" _he spat the word brother out like it was a horrible taste on his tongue and belle's anger spiked up to a murderous rage.

"Because my dick of an ex fiancé wouldn't let me near my own mate, even if I didn't know it then." I saw rewa looking smug as she watched her sister yell at my brother in fury, obviously she has never yelled at him and believe me when I saw this being on belle's bad side is something you don't want to be.

"Now I have one fucking rule if you two are going to bicker like two kids fighting over a toy and that is I am fucking neutral ground. I swear to Carlisle – I laughed silently as did Carlisle– if you two fight while I am around then both of you will be one legged vampires." I nodded vigorously as rewa cracked up laughing, I never want to lose a limb it's not only the most painful thing ever but most uncomfortable.

"I am team fucking Switzerland." She stated as she walked over to Carlisle and Esme and threw herself at them, I watched in awe as my darling girl kissed them on the cheeks while apologizing and threw herself at my ex wife with sobs wracking her body.

I couldn't help but sigh in content as I have my family with me. That includes my stupid brother.

* * *

**A/N: another chapter done :) hope you all liked this one :)**

**Please Review**

**Saintxx**


	6. Thy Vision

**A/N: Okay here is the finished product. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

* * *

_Previously, _

"_Because my dick of an ex fiancé wouldn't let me near my own mate, even if I didn't know it then." I saw rewa looking smug as she watched her sister yell at my brother in fury, obviously she has never yelled at him and believe me when I saw this being on belle's bad side is something you don't want to be._

"_Now I have one fucking rule if you two are going to bicker like two kids fighting over a toy and that is I am fucking neutral ground. I swear to Carlisle – I laughed silently as did Carlisle– if you two fight while I am around then both of you will be one legged vampires." I nodded vigorously as rewa cracked up laughing, I never want to lose a limb it's not only the most painful thing ever but most uncomfortable. _

"_I am team fucking Switzerland." She stated as she walked over to Carlisle and Esme and threw herself at them, I watched in awe as my darling girl kissed them on the cheeks while apologizing and threw herself at my ex wife with sobs wracking her body. _

_I couldn't help but sigh in content as I have my family with me. That includes my stupid brother._

* * *

**Belle POV**

After my rant at the two bickering kids I threw myself in Carlisle's and Esme's arms apologizing that they had to find out that why and for causing so much pain, but like them they didn't want to hear any of it and hugged me closer. I let them go after a while and threw myself into Alice's arms sobbing, I heard jasper sigh but I could feel his content at the sight knowing that he had his family together even if his brother was here. _I will have to sort that shit out soon and I will get Alice to help… _I felt Alice nod her head in agreement but I felt something different. I looked up to see Alice looking at Jason with confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked and looked at Jason's mind so see him reading her past; I sighed and walked over to rewa with a smug smile on my face.

"Well sweetheart, I do believe you AND Jason are mates" I teased her and she elbowed me playfully in the ribs while looking at Jason.

"Well Doll face I do believe we have a Whitlock thing." This was a game to us we loved to tease each other. I smiled while pulling her into a hug and ruffling her hair.

"Love ya' sis" she drawled and I laughed while hugging her tighter.

"Love you to sis" it was all good, everything was okay until I got the vision.

_Vision, _

_Black hair, bronze hair flashes of Edwards feeding off humans, with a sickly sweet smile on his face and a look of vengeance on his face. _

"_I will get you belle, I will have my revenge." He whispered while wrapping his arms around a black haired figure. _

_I watched them as they walked pass a sign "Welcome to Texas" the black haired figure laughing along with Edward darkly._

_End, _

I came out with a panic stricken, _no, no, no, no this is NOT GOOD. _

"Bella what's wrong, tell me what did you see." I fell to my knees in shock as everyone rushed over.

"She's panicked and shocked." I heard jasper state while looking at me wordily.

"What did you see Bella?" Esme whispered and I looked at Alice who was once in her life confused.

"Edward…" I managed to mumble out wondering if they could hear me.

"what about him darlin'" jasper drawled and I felt everything go numb again, I didn't want to get enraged and combust into flames.

"He's helping Maria." I whispered and everyone went into an uproar.

**Carlisle POV**

I watched as Bella's face go blank, and by the look of her blank expression I believe she's having a vision. Yes I was amazed of my daughter but something deep inside of me made me worry about her powers exactly, something I remember of the last copycat when I first came across the Volturi.

Jonathan was a copy cat and the leader of the volturi guard many years back but his power lost control and he went mental, the power he had from almost 1000 years of life killed him from the inside out.

"Edward…" Bella's voice knocked me out of my own little world in my head; _she had a vision of Edward?_ My daughter looked like she saw a ghost and immediately I was worried.

"what about him darlin'" jasper drawled I saw all emotion gone from her face and her eyes become hollow as she whispered out the words I knew would forever change this family.

"He's helping Maria."

There was silence before my family growled out in anger, I stayed still and looked at belle I knew there was more to be said, I saw rewa nod answering my silent question and Bella looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry father, he killed because of me" everything was silent again as everyone looked at her shocked.

"Belle, What do you mean?" my darling wife asked confused but I could see in her eyes that she knew but wouldn't truly believe it until she had some proof. I felt disappointed in my son for taking another human life because of revenge.

"He changed diets dear" I whispered into her ear as I held her in my arms.

"WHY!" everyone looked at Rosalie in confusion, but I had a feeling this was because of how she wishes for mortality.

**Belle POV**

"WHY!" rose yelled outraged, I knew she was pissed because Edward killed a human on purpose and that the human could have had a family, friends and ECT and that the human would have had a chance at humanity. _God I even confuse myself sometimes…_

I sighed as I pushed calm out to everyone and noticed several thankful glances from Esme, Carlisle and jasper as I stood straight like a soldier with my hands behind my back everything was too tense and I know everyone needed to relax,

_Belle can you hear me? _My eyes flickered to rewa in sign of recognition.

_Belle maybe we need some time to settle things out, maybe the happy place I know it is going to wear you down sis but please anywhere but here? _She pleaded and I sighed, I threw up a physical shield and all chatter stopped as the glanced at the glowing white bubble they are trapped in, I sat on the ground and relaxed myself to try this new test out.

I heard Alice and Rewa scream 'no' as I fell backwards but I couldn't give up, I am stronger then this and I need to do this for everyone. I pushed my mental shield out over my family as I entered the field feeling exhausted.

_The wind gushed as I fell to the ground exhausted, I feel heavy as a rock but then again I probably am to humans but here, here my magical realm I am nothing but wind. My feet touch the ground so lightly that the dirt only moves a millimetre, or then again everything moves out of my way as the wind I create that flows around me moves them for me, but this, this feeling of exhaustion bothers me. But I only had one question in my head…_

_Can vampires get headaches?_

_I smiled as I listened to my families reactions again, it seems they love this place and can't get over its beauty. _

"I still can't believe my baby sister made this place, it's awesome!" _Emmett boomed, of course he would love this place, wait till they see I can make whatever they wanted in here true. _

"Oh how I wish I could stay here forever." _Esme gushed; little did she know this is how I saw the world even when in war it is marvellous. I giggled ad the wind blew past in their direction but it sounded off, strained. _

"Belle can you come here please, this place seems off, your voice seems off but I don't know why." _Rewa called, I sighed knowing that rewa would see and hear the difference. _

"What are you talking about rewa? This place is the same, its perfect." _I sighed no it's not something is wrong. _

_Rewa come to me… I whispered and I heard rewa move towards the way my voice came with the others close behind her. I waited on the ground for them to come but I felt something in my hands burn? As my family came threw the long grass they gasped as they saw me sitting on the ground and even I flinched as I saw my reflection. _

_Tattered clothes, matted hair filled with dried blood, dull brown eyes that held no life and scars' covering my body… to sum it up it was the look I had when I was changed. _

_I'm sorry you had to see what I looked like when I was change, I feel so weak, rewa we need to leave and got to our house in the VP (vampire Proof) room so I don't have to hold my physical shield as well as this power… she nodded _

And suddenly we were all back into reality, I sighed in relief as I saw that my shield is still up but what surprised me the most was the black marks that covered the grass where my hands were placed.

"I think a vampire ran past with the ability to control fire" I stated as I started as the marks with bewilderment, in the corner of my eyes I saw everyone else doing the same. I lifted my hand and looked at it, and then this urge to click my fingers came so when I did fire consumed my hand. I laughed in excitement but stopped when the fire turned to ice, Fire and Ice ah the irony.

"Great this is going to be wonderful" Jason's voice dripped with sarcasm and I couldn't help but look at him confused and slightly frustrated and hurt at his words.

"Jesus belle your already dangerous with the powers you have consumed and now you have control of fire and ice to complete the elemental chain." He stated as he held up his hands in surrender and I smiled pleased by his answer.

"Bella you said something about showing us your home?" I smiled at my mother I knew she is going to love mine and rewa's house.

"Sure, Rewa you and Jase want to lead?" I asked my smiling little sister, I'm always happy if Rewa is happy she is stunning when she smiles and I hope that Jason will get off his lazy ass and realize they are meant to be together and ask her out or I will kill him.

"Follow us" she beckoned with a wave and a smile and took off north-west of where we are.

I followed behind everyone else as they followed Rewa; I forgot how close Jason lived to our house because in a matter of minutes we were breaking through the tree line that considered the land of our property which reviled an old 3 storey Victorian house. I smiled with pride as everyone gasped at its marvellous, the house that rewa and I fixed up when we first me was nothing like what it looked like now.

We painted over the peeling blue paint with a wonderful creme colour and replaced the reddish tiles with brown for the roofs. The pebble path that leads from the driveway to the front door had small flowers surrounding the edges and rose trees surrounded the house. Rewa placed a swing seat on the front porch to watch the sunrise whenever we came home, but other then that the outside was nothing compared to the inside.

"Oh my, this is beautiful" I smiled at Esme as she covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes shining with awe.

"Yes, Belle and I re-built it, I take the pride of the fact I did the outside and if you think it looks good wait till you see inside." Rewa gushed with happiness she loved showing off our house.

I smiled at how everyone rushed towards the redwood doors eagerly to see the inside of the house, personally I'm a little embarrassed because I based each room of the house to each one of the Cullen's except Edward and my other family as well.

The living room, garden and her room screams rewa, the kitchen, art room and my private garden says Esme all over, the study, library and painting hall says Carlisle, peter and jasper all over, the garage Rosalie of course, the games room Emmett, music room everyone, my room me and of course the room that consists of a huge closet screams Alice all over, but the attic now that attic is my own private place I enjoy its my memories.

"Oh my rewa did you do this?" Esme asked looking around the living room with awe at the antique furnishing; I chuckled as everyone marvelled the beauty of hardwood floors and the olden aged look and feel to the place.

"Sorry but no, our belle did the whole inside of this place, she placed different feels to each room she thought would match a person, The living room, my room and the kitchen is based off my look and personality." She smiled and chuckled when everyone looked at me bug eyed.

"So, who wants a tour?" I said sheepishly and everyone screamed out we do, even Carlisle looked excited. I smiled and beckoned them to follow me.

"You all have seen the living room and this is the kitchen, not that we need it." I giggled as everyone gasped; the counters were black marble with granite cupboards, the only modern looking items in the kitchen where the fridge but other then that everything looks oldish.

"If I were human I would live in this kitchen" I giggled with a few other people as Esme stated this.

"What about Carlisle?" Emmett asked and I laughed, they gave me a weird look but I just told them to follow me, I stopped in front of another redwood door that had a replica of Carlisle's fathers cross above it. I smiled sheepishly at my father as he looked at it bewildered.

"This room wouldn't feel right without it here." I said as Carlisle smiled, I gestured for him to open the door to my study and waited as he reached for the door handle.

"this is my study" I said as he opened the door revealing the four walled floor to roof book cases filled with hundreds probably thousands of books, I laughed as jaspers and Carlisles mouths dropped. This had everything from medical books to legends of our kind. But the library is filled with personal and history books I like to read.

"Holy shit she has more medical books then Carlisle, is that even possible?" Emmett boomed which was followed by rose smacking him.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked curiously and awed as he looked at my medical books.

"Well I am immune to blood" I said that like it was the obvious thing in the world, but he was still looking confused. _This will get him. _As I stepped forward Alice burst out laughing. I stepped closer to Carlisle and placed my hand out for him to shake.

"Hi I'm sorry we haven't been introduced yet but I'm Dr. Belle Whitlock" he looked at me shocked, but I could feel the pride rolling off him in waves with amusement and fatherly love. He stuck his hand out and shook mine while playing along with my game.

"Nice to meet you Dr Whitlock, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He smiled and laughed along with me; after we stopped laughing I hugged my father, forgetting how good it felt to feel a warm parental hug.

"Why did you become a doctor Bella?" he asked curiously and I smiled up at him without breaking my hug.

"Let's just say I wanted to follow in my fathers footsteps." All went silent and I was afraid I said something wrong, I stepped back arms length away from Carlisle and looked at him confused. No one was breathing but peter, charlotte, rewa and Jasper.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked worriedly and I was suddenly been crushed by Carlisle and Esme and I thanked whatever god out there that I didn't have to breathe.

"No sweetheart it's just we never thought you would consider us as your parents." By the sound of Esme's voice I knew if she was human as well as Carlisle they would both be crying.

"I always considered you my mom and dad what made you think I didn't?" I asked appalled by that thought.

"We don't know" Carlisle mumbled and I sighed, _on with the tour._

"Alright on with the tour, jasper you are going to love the library." I said with a smile and again Emmett had to yell.

"MORE BOOKS!" he boomed and was followed by a smack from, jasper, peter, rose and myself. "GODDAMNIT WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he never learns that boy. I stopped in front of another redwood door on the first floor and opened it revealing pretty much the same as the study but with different books.

Jasper rushed in giving me a quick kiss before pulling a history book off the shelf labelled 'Major Whitlock'. I smiled with pride and love as jasper held his journal of his human life in his hands, don't ask me please don't ask me how I got that book.

"How did you get this?" _DAMNIT!!! _

"I um… err…" I looked are rewa who was laughing hard on the floor, I growled at her as she answered for me.

"She stole it from a museum…" she howled out and I groaned as Esme and Carlisle looked at me with shock and disappointment as everyone else looked shocked and amused.

"What it belongs to jasper gees" I huffed and stormed off to the third last door to the first floor.

"Art room –pointed to the hardwood door- Music room –I pointed to the pine door- and the closet" I pointed to the blue door, why is it blue? I really have no clue. As I stated each room Esme, Alice and Jasper ran to the doors and opened them. "Oh and the games room" I said pointing to the red door next to the art room.

Alice squealed, Esme gasped again and jasper was speechless and I understood why, my music room walls where painted with sheets of music and lined with my guitars from banjo's to electric guitars, I had a black grand piano in one corner, a drum set in the other and a harp on the far left and then one wall lined with my other instruments such as Violin, Saxophone, flute, fiddle, the list keeps going.

"Wow" everyone breathed out as their eyes searched my room and land on my recording area on the far right.

"Later let's look at the art room with Esme." I stepped back out closing the door with me and too the art room, it had Esme all over for sure.

Each wall painted a different scene, Paris, Forks, Denali and the last wall was a picture of our family. It had everything from normal paper to the most expensive art paper, pencils to paints, different sizes of easels and canvases and then coloured paints. Everything that myself, charlotte and I need when it comes to art.

"To the closet now" Alice screamed and bounded off to the blue door again, I sighed and opened it. All mine and rewa's clothes where here and it still had heaps of space, but then again we fit the same size clothes and I have a bet rose would fit in our clothes too.

"Holy crap belle this is a lot of clothes,  
OH MY CARLSILE ITS BEWA THIS IS THE BEST DESIGNER YET. Where did you get these clothes?" Alice all but screamed while holding up our new addition and both rewa and I chuckled. "What?" we laughed harder and gasped out the next sentence together.

"We designed them" we howled as everyone's mouths dropped, believe me between the wars we go to we have LOADS of spare time.

"y-your BEWA?" she screamed and we nodded.

"Okay we will leave Alice here, and I know Emmett you want to go to the games room." I sighed as he ran and nearly ripped the red door off the hinges.

The games room had a foosball table, a pool table, every wii, Xbox 360, ps4 (its been 50 years) game known to man plus the consols hooked up to the wall sized plasma on the wall. Emmett's mouth dropped and I swear he was drooling.

"This is my heaven." He boomed and everyone laughed.

**~xXx~xXx~**

Everyone was off in different parts of the house and I was reading magazines with Alice when she went into a vision, I saw as her hand tightened onto the magazine nearly ripping it in half with terror set on her pale pixie face. I waited until she came out to tell me what it was (unlike Edward I care for privacy of people) but to my disappointment she didn't tell me anything, only shrugging and saying "it was nothing don't worry" but there was fear and sadness coming off her in waves, I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to look for Alice's future.

_Vision, _

_I was watching the battle play out between Maria's army and my small clan of vampire that came to help. I watched in terror as Jack got torn apart and burned which made me scream in terror, then I realised I was watching through Alice's eyes. _

"_JACK NO" I ran to the fire and tried to get him out before he turned to ash but ti was to late… _

_Then everything goes black but that was after I heard Edward's sinister laugh…_

_End_

I came out mortified and Alice knew what I saw, there was no getting out of this fate it was set in stone.

Alice and Jack won't make it out of the battle alive.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Sorry to keep you waiting but it took me longer then I thought to get everything into place and I needed to kill time. Yes I know I said belle was going to use her power again but I decided not to and just skip it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Darkend-Sun**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright here is another chapter :) please if you haven't read the last chapter please do so before reading this one :) thanks… oh btw I put up a new poll so if you can, can you please vote it will be much appreciated.**

**I also want to thank all my reviewers and people who have Favourite and alerted my story and sticking with this, every good review I get keeps me going :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

_Previously,_

_Vision, _

_I was watching the battle play out between Maria's army and my small clan of vampire that came to help. I watched in terror as Jack got torn apart and burned which made me scream in terror, then I realised I was watching through Alice's eyes. _

"_JACK NO" I ran to the fire and tried to get him out before he turned to ash but ti was to late… _

_Then everything goes black but that was after I heard Edward's sinister laugh…_

_End_

_I came out mortified and Alice knew what I saw, there was no getting out of this fate it was set in stone._

_Alice and Jack won't make it out of the battle alive._

* * *

**Belle POV**

As Alice and I stared at each other I only knew one way to talk to her without interruptions. _My dream like power…_

I quickly grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her to the vampire/sound proof room well in this case our basement, I gently pushed her inside and slammed and locked the door using my telekinesis.

"Bell…" I hushed her with a finger and listened to see if anyone can hear us or noticed that we were missing.

Oh my this room is so lovely, belle has great artwork… esme

_Dear log, today is they day I was ranked as a major in the confederate army… jasper_

_Dude this is the best game ever… Emmett_

_Oh I love these cars and the bikes dear god belle has good taste… rose_

_Oh I hope Jason will love this dress on me… Rewa_

_Oh, I know you are listening belle you were right, as always I do love her… Jason_

_So many books that I haven't read this is amazing… Carlisle _

I shuddered, as I looked into the minds of peter and charlotte then growled.

"I will be right back Alice" I didn't mean to hiss it out but what peter is wanting to do is a big no-no. I heard her giggle as I teleported to the lounge room.

"I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD KNOWN TO MAN IF YOU EVEN DARE TO STEP ONE FOOT IN MY ROOM PETER, YOU FORGET NOT ONLY AM I A MIND READER I AM A SEER TOO." I yelled angrily as I sent false sounds of me stomping up the stairs flicking my lighter.

"Told you it wasn't going to work sweetheart" char whispered trying to keep the amusement out of her voice as she steered her husband back to their room on the third floor. I smiled at my goal of scaring my dear cryptic brother and teleported back to Alice with a serious sad face.

"I'm so sorry Alice," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her, she dry sobbed into my shirt asking me 'why me?' 'What have I done to deserve this'? I was furious and I know ones things for sure Edward won't be surviving this fight if I can help it.

I need to find a way to cheer up Alice, maybe she will like this cute little dress that was made when I was thinking about her, it was a sun yellow with spaghetti straps and a off white belt just under the bust. I suddenly felt the sadness coming from my sister dim as her excitement bubbled to the top.

"Oh that dress is so beautiful Bella, and it's the dress I will be wearing when I meet jack" she squealed and I couldn't help but wince as she did so.

"Gees ali, way to burst an ear drum" I said while rubbing my ear, but I couldn't help but smile as she huffed and poked her tongue at me.

"Okay to the closet we go?" I asked her which ended up being answered with another squeal. "Alright hang on," she giggled as the air swished around us as we teleported to the closet.

I lead her over to the changing room (yes we had to build one) and told her to wait there as I grab everything for her, I grabbed the dress and some yellow wrap up yellow stilettos the same sunshine yellow colour, a thick yellow headband, some white and yellow bangles and a white flower ring and sunflower necklace and gave them to her. It only took her a few seconds to get changed and let me tell you when she saw her reflection she broke some glass windows which made everyone come in asking what's wrong.

"Oh my you look beautiful Alice" esme said with awe in her eyes as Carlisle and the men agreed with her.

"Have you showed Rosalie, esme and charlotte theirs yet?" rewa asked with a smile and I shook my head no.

I pulled esme with me and pushed her gently into the change room while I went to the rack in the back of the closet and pulled out a knee length dress that is like Alice but it covered the shoulders, back and the arms till her elbow with a V shape neckline to show some bust but kept the 'mom' feel. The dress itself was a off-crème colour and a caramel belt bellow the bust, as I went around the room to collect the accessories and shoes to fit her, I smiled as I came across the silver locket that I was going to give her before the incident 50 years ago and put it in my hand that was holding caramel coloured heals the type esme loves, some simple caramel earrings and a off-crème hair band with a bow and placed them under the door for her.

When she stepped out of the dressing room everyone gasped, she was radiating happiness as she twirled around slowly to show us fully, I couldn't help but giggle as Carlisle started feeling some lust and as I turned to look at him I noticed it was me and jasper staring at him suspiciously.

"Oh I love this dress so much Bella thank you" esme cried as she wrapped her arms around me, I couldn't help but hug my mother back as she sent me waves of joy, motherly love and pride.

"Okay I guess it's rose's turn," I laughed as rose was standing already at the door of the changing room waiting patiently with a smile plastered on her face.

I danced over to the same corners where I got esme's and Alice's dress and grabbed the strapless red dress, it would match rose perfectly as it would stop mid thigh and had a heart shaped bust area that showed way too much cleavage, it was a blood red colour and had a blood red sash that wrapped around her waist and down past her knees, I grabbed the same type of stilettos Alice had but in the dress colour, I kept the accessories simple with a blood red chocker and a red rose hair clip. While I waited for rose to change I got charlotte ready for her dress and used my control power to keep Emmett in place and boy was I glad that I did.

As rose stepped out of the dressing room Emmett's lust nearly made me weak in the knees as it hit me from the side, as I figured the dress suited rose perfectly she looked like an actual goddess in the dress, stunning.

"Now I will let you go Emmett and take rose away if you promise not to rip the dress okay?" I asked him while moving charlotte into the dressing room and getting her dress.

"Ok I promise" I shivered as Emmett's voice came out husky instead of his normal smooth booming voice and as soon as I let him free both him and rose where gone.

I shivered again as their lust picked up but continued to get charlottes dress, it was a halter neck and a deep purple with a light purple for the belt, I made a halter neck dress because I know charlotte is self-conscious of the scar on her chest made by Maria. It was also floor length, why? I really have no clue I just know that char loves floor length dresses and this is one she can wear out with peter on "special" dates. I grabbed the matching pink flats and pink and purple bow style hairclips for her raven black hair and placed them under the door.

I smiled as she walked out with confidence and joy, I was happy that she felt this way instead of shying away from wearing revealing clothes. Rewa was the same, she was younger then me and self conscious of her tiny frame but she was still beautiful, her dress was like esme's but cut off at the shoulders and a lush green colour. Mine was black with a deep blue belt that ties at the back and comes up around my shoulders to cover my back and chest, it also had elbow length sleeves but they hung loosely at the end and stopped just above my knees, to cover the scars.

"Wonderful, oh Alice go answer the door will you" I gave her a dazzling smile and changed my form back to the angelic way for our guest; we all (including em and rose) came down to visit jack.

As Alice opened the door I could feel the tension in the air from jack as he spotted me, I gave him a reassuring smile and extended my hand while stepping closer to him.

"Welcome to my home jack, I am belle" his fear kicked up when I spoke but I sent him calm and reassurance as he carefully shook my hand. "No need to be afraid jack, I mean you no harm. Come we have a lot to talk about." I felt awe come from him as he looked around the foyer and lounge; Alice was still frozen in place with her hand on the door with a smile.

"Ali are you coming?" I asked with amusement and she nodded while moving next to jack.

We all piled into the lounge room everyone taking a seat but jasper, rewa and myself.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I don't know how I ended up here ma'am, I was running and then suddenly I was here." He addressed me with a thick southern twang like some of us.

"No need to address me as ma'am jack, it's just belle to…" as my eyes connected to his eyes everything disappeared and his memories flooded my vision. They where horrible, he was abused by his step father till he was 13 and ran away from home, and then at 19 was changed by a vampire who was creating vampires to take over Maria's territory. But what got me aggravated when a memory of his came full force, he was travelling through forks when the pack attacked him… Seth and Jake died that night…

I came out of his memories realising I dropped to my knees, everyone was looking at me in panic as I broke my eye contact with jack, I cant blame him not only he will be my brother he was acting on instinct. I stood up void of emotion and excused myself from the room.

**Rewa POV**

As belle made eye contact with jack her eyes glazed over with his memories.

"What is she doing?" I heard him ask and I answered without breaking my view of belle.

"Reading your past…" I felt waves of grief, loss, heartbreak and guilt roll off her in waves as she fell to her knees, I was panicking now as her eyes became aware of us again and her face showed no emotion as she broke the eye contact with jack.

"Excuse Me," she whispered, her voice was hollow and I knew she escaped inside herself again, what she saw was not good and I can tell that.

"What happened," Jasper whispered watching the door she just walked out of, I whipped my head around to face the boy who did this and gasped. His fear was belle and the gigantic wolves…

"Did you happen to travel in a town called forks?" I asked warily and he nodded.

"Did you run into the wolves?" he nodded again more warily.

"Did you kill any of them?" he didn't nod only hold up two fingers, and I had a feeling that it was Jake and Seth and I was proven right as he told me the colours.

"You killed two of her brothers, Jake and Seth were their names…" everyone looked at him with shock and sadness as he gulped, Alice hugged him close to her tiny frame as he shook in fear.

"Don't worry jack she isn't going to kill you, she understands anyway she wont kill her brother." Alice whispered and he looked at her confused.

"I'm a seer jack, and you're my mate." She replied happily and his shaking frame calmed a bit as he looked at her smiling face.

I couldn't help but worry as belle came back down in black skinnies, converse and her bike jacket and red tank top and helmet, I sighed as she gave me a look saying sorry.

"I'm going to forks, I will be back in a week or two. You better start training as well we have three months before Maria attacks." With one sad glance at Alice and a kiss for jasper she was gone with the sound of her bike speeding out of the garage.

"She needs the closure of seeing their graves and I know Sam is in fact still alive so is Quil, Jarred and Brady." I left pulling Jason with me to go hunting while the others get to know jack better.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but I want to start the next chapter seeing it's where Bella meets the new back and has all the sad feel to it, it might take a while seeing I want to make the feel to the chapter right…**

**Btw please vote on my new poll and I will give you a virtual cookie next chapter too :)**

**Please review**

**Darkened-Sun**

**P.S. Oh i am trying to make a video for This story or My Biig brother but i cant dl any clips but the New moon and twilight trailers, so if you guys have any clips from movies that would fit the storyline please send me them on the email on my profile PLEASE! *begs* and yeah... It would be apreciated... it would make my day if somone would make me one so i can write but i'm not really asking its just a dream.. lol **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: here is another chapter, please vote on my page for my next story after I'm done my Sequel's…. and if you have ANY clips for my trailers please send them to me… I hope you like this chapter and please review, I'm hardly getting any and it's making me feel like you all don't like my storeys anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

_Previously, _

"_I'm a seer jack, and you're my mate." She replied happily and his shaking frame calmed a bit as he looked at her smiling face._

_I couldn't help but worry as belle came back down in black skinnies, converse and her bike jacket and red tank top and helmet, I sighed as she gave me a look saying sorry._

"_I'm going to forks; I will be back in a week or two. You better start training as well we have three months before Maria attacks." With one sad glance at Alice and a kiss for jasper she was gone with the sound of her bike speeding out of the garage._

"_She needs the closure of seeing their graves and I know Sam is in fact still alive so is Quil, Jared and Brady." I left pulling Jason with me to go hunting while the others get to know jack better._

* * *

**Bella POV**

As I tore out of the garage I pushed my bike to go to its limits, I needed to get to La Push fast. I still can't believe my brothers are dead, my sun and my Anchor, from the memories of jack they were killed ten years ago, my brothers died ten years ago and Sam, Quil and Brady didn't tell me, Why? I know why, it was 40 years ago when Charlie died…

_**Memory**_

_I was hunting with Rewa, teaching her how to hunt with animals and to say I was pleased would be an understatement, I was proud of her she took this diet without a second guess and thought and did it like a pro. I smiled as I saw a mountain lion stalking its prey and as I was about to pounce when my phone gone off. _

"_Jake?" there was something wrong, I can feel it…_

"_Bells you need to come home… something have happened," His voice was all-wrong, like he had been crying, was Billy okay? Seth? Emily? The last person who came to my mind sent a chill down my spine… was Charlie?_

"_I'm coming" I hung up the phone and I felt the numbness creep back with the feeling of my shifting into my angelic form as innocents say. _

"_Belle? I feel a great fear in you is everyth…" rewa's eyes were full of concern but I needed to go now. _

"_We're going back to my home town…" I trailed off and took off towards forks with my new sister by my side. _

_XxX_

_I stopped at the boundary line for safe precautions because rewa was not part of the packs treaty and mine, I waited in a small clearing until I could smell and hear my brethrens and my stomach dropped as Jake, Seth and Sam came out with puffy red eyes and the feelings of dread hit me harder. _

"_Who's she?" Sam grunted out while pointing to my sister. _

"_She's Rewa my little sister, she's a new vegetarian… no blood lust…" they looked at me in shock as they heard my voice it was hollow. _

"_Come bells, Billy wishes to speak to you." Seth's voice was rough but gentle at the same time, I followed them with rewa on my back as the boys phased mid stride, we ran until we came out of the trees to see the blacks little red house, the pack was outside with Billy, they were all crying. _

_That's when my worst fear came true as I saw my fathers badge in Billy's hand. Charlie died at 5:22 am on June the 3__rd__ by a stupid kid and a gun… everyone looked at me as the clouds turned a dark eerie colour and thunder clapped as I let out a heartbreaking scream, I let waves of pain flow from myself and curled up in a ball trying to drown in my sorrow. I lost my father and I never got to say goodbye…_

_**End,**_

I was shocked when I came out of my memory and noticed the familiar green forest; I was already in forks and on my way to La Push, and it was sunny just like the day Billy died…

_**Memory, **_

_I stayed in forks for a year and in that year Rewa became another Pack sister and good friends with Leah, I was sitting on the beach, enjoying the rare sunny day when the feeling I felt when Charlie died resurfaced, something was wrong and I could tell. I relaxed enough to stretch my shield out and get a feel of everyone when a sudden surge of pain ripped through my heart… I raced to Billy's pushing my legs as fast as they could go, and did my best howl to call the pack, I broke the door off the hinges and in the wall as I ran to the small living room, Billy was on the floor clutching his heart in pain, I held him while I waited for the pack to arrive. _

"_End it Bella, I will not live and I want to die a warriors death" he chocked out and in other terms he wishes to die by a cold one's hands, I placed my hands around his neck and looked at him, pleading with him to change his mind but all I saw was love and defeat in his eyes as he nodded. In one swift move I broke his neck and cradled him in my arms as his last beat to his heart stopped the back came in. _

"_He was having a heart attack… he begged me to kill him like a warrior…" I sobbed out as I saw Jake fall to the ground crying, how I wished I could cry… _

"_Thank you Bella" Jake whispered as he crawled shakily over to his father and kissing his head before taking his tribal elders symbol off his neck and placing it around mine. "He wanted you to have this if he died…" he kissed my head as he took his father off me and out to the back._

_The pack followed helping him prepare his funeral, he wanted to be killed as a warrior and buried as a warrior, wrapped in animal skin and burned letting his ashes fly to the sky. I sat and watched the flames flicker out as rewa ran her fingers through my golden silk hair. _

_**End, **_

I pulled my bike to a stop as I approached Sam's small house, I could hear Emily inside with Sam Jr. and his son Sam Jr 3. I smelt them before I heard them approach, 7 wolves came bounding out of the trees snarling and both Sam sr. and Jr ran out of the house in panic as one of them howled, Pain ripped through me as it was the sandy brown one the same colour as Jake. They all stood in front of their Alpha snarling as I demounted my bike and removing my helmet letting my now brown hair fall into waves down my back.

"Now, now children that's no way to treat an elder" I said and immediately they all stopped growling and phased.

"Bells? What are you doing here you nearly gave me a heart attack," I hissed as Sam Sr. tried to come near me, he yelped in surprised as he saw my face.

"Why Sam?" my voice was dead as I faced him, Emily was at the door now with Sam Jr.3 in her arms looking worried and sad.

"Why what Bella?" his voice was shaking as he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me Jake and Seth are dead." I yelled and the sky roared with thunder and lightning.

"Who the hell are you and why are you on our land bloodsucker" I whipped my head around and pain struck through my heart again as the boy who insulted me was Jacob's son.

"That's no way to treat your god mother Charles Black, and I'm and elder of this tribe" I held up Billy's Elder symbol and the newest members eyes grew wide, from their faces I could see they were indeed the original packs children.

"So if you Charles Black, Kaden, Isabella, Luke, Daniel, Sam, Ray and Seth Jr. have a problem with me well… touch luck." I told them, my voice keeping the calm façade with a threatening undertone to it.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me?" my voice broke as I fell to my knees in pain. I felt two warm arms wrap around me and I looked up in alarm it was Sam's grandson who was hugging me, I was surprised at the 4 year olds courage as he hugged me still but that didn't stop me from hugging this small russet skinned boy back with little pressure.

"Your cold" he giggled which brought a smile to my face, he was so adorable he even had a lisp and said cold wrong and pronouncing it as cwold.

"I know sweetheart" I kissed his forehead earning a growl from Kaden; I faced him with a smile as I passed Sam off to Sam Jr.

"You must be Paul's kid…" I tisked while shaking my head "I see you have gained your fathers anger issues, poor Suzie" I sighed as Emily and Sam Sr. giggled.

"What's funny?" he demanded and Emily spoke up between giggles.

"You see Bella here and your father never got along she was always known as Vampire girl, and I remember one day your father said something and ended up getting punched in the jaw and let me tell you Bella packed a nasty punch in those days as she was human…" she started laughing hysterically as I stood there smug, all the boys had gob smacked faces as Sam finished "and lets just say he shut up after that, but when Bella came back here one year after being turned he said something and then BOOM your father turned into a girl" now everyone was other rolling on the ground but Kaden he looked at me in disbelief.

"How can you turn my dad into a chick, that's not possible?" He said angrily and I giggled as I used my shifting power on him, now he looked more like Leah… Leah died a few years after Billy with her imprint her child survived and Seth took her in, poor Isabella.

"Bella?" Sam looked at me in concern and I looked at him blankly as I got put into an old memory.

_**Memory**_

_Seth, Emily, Jacob and I were sitting in the lounge room looking at baby magazines for Emily when Quil, Embry and Jared came running in with panic on their faces. _

"_Seth, hurry Leah's been in an accident we need to get there now." Embry all but screamed, the three of us stood up quickly and running out the door, I ran as fast as I could push my legs to where the accident was placed, I could hear Isabella crying for her mommy and Leah's imprint Dale begging for Leah to wake up, but from what I could smell he was bleeding out as was Leah who's heart was slowing quite quickly. I ran faster and stopped in shock as I saw their car, it was wrapped around a tree on the driver's side, and I ran there ripping the tree away to get to my pack sister. _

"_Please Bella save her, please." Dale begged me, "change her please," he was gasping for air but I couldn't do a thing, Leah had a shared of metal wedged into her abdomen when I pulled it out to see how far it dug in I gasped in horror there was a new scent, which only meant one thing… Leah was pregnant…_

"_I'm… I'm sorry dale; it will kill her faster…" I sobbed while cradling Leah into my frame, her blood covered my hands, clothes, skin but I couldn't move my sister died and I didn't even know Seth was here till I heard his heartbreaking sob from next to me, Dale followed 2 minuets after from blood loss and heartbreak._

"_She was pregnant," I cried out "she was pregnant and I couldn't save her," I yelled and the sky turned a murky grey and the heavens cried for the loss of three of its angels. _

_**End**_

"Lea-lea" Sam and Emily all had pained expressions on their faces as I said her nickname.

"Bella, where did you just go?" Sam's voice had a sad tone to it.

"The day Leah died… so much blood…" I chocked out in pain, I lost most of my dear friends to accidents with my own kind or freak accidents, and except maybe Jared he died of a heart failure at the age of 60.

"Leah? My mother Leah?" I looked at Isabella and moved closer to her, I could see Leah in her in every way right down to the good heart.

"You look so much like your mother" I whispered and suddenly remembered Kaden and changed him back to his former self.

"What happened the day my mother died? No one would tell me the truth." Sam shot me a warning look but ignored him.

"She has the right to know." I raised my hand and asked her silently may I show her, with a sharp nod I placed my hand on her left temple and showed her the memory and afterwards.

_**Memory,**_

_As Leah and dale got placed into the van to be taken to the morgue I breathed in a deep breath and used my power to see the past of this spot to see how the accident happened. A drunken driver with no heart hit Leah's car and speed off faster to leave them there to die. I growled out and the weather changed again, the pack stopped in their tracks as I screeched, punched and kicked anything in my path. _

"_Bella what's wrong?" I heard someone ask I think it was Jacob, I couldn't function properly my vision turned a dark shade of red and my hearing buzzed. _

"_A FUCKING DRUNK driver smashed into their car and SPED OFF WITHOUT STOPPING" I growled out, as did Seth, "I'm going to kill him" I hissed as I ran full speed in the direction of the beat up blue rusty truck, I was glad when I found him still driving on the other side of forks on an old dirt road… _

_I grabbed his truck and flipped it over onto its roof, I was in a rage and no one could stop me as I threw up my physical shield as I played with the driver. _

"_Wh-who are you? Wh-what are you?" I was disgusted as I saw the boy, he was JUST A BOY no older then 18, and I could smell the booze strongly as I pulled the boy from the smashed cabin of the car to my face. _

"_I am Belle and I am your worst nightmare." I hissed, venom spraying over his face, I could feel the pack banging on my shield but Seth, Seth just stood their with a victorious smile on his face, I have never seen him so sinister looking, my sweet innocent brother was out for vengeance._

"_Do you know what you did today?" my voice was flat but menacing at the same time, my angelic form shifted and I could see my reflection in his eyes flat black coal eyes, glistening white teeth as red lips pulled back and everywhere covered in blood and ripped clothing._

"_N-no" the boy lied._

"_You killed innocents today, a man, a woman and an unborn child." I screeched and the boy pissed himself as I growled in fury._

"_S-s-so?" I looked at the boy in a murderous rage as I broke his arm in pleasure._

"_They were my family, and you know what happens when you hurt a member of a vampires family?" my voice was sickly sweet and I could see the innocent menacing look on my face through his baby blue eyes. _

"_N-n-no" he stuttered and a smile crept up to my face as I broke his other arm and both legs, I bent down so my lips where to his ear and whispered._

"_They die painfully…" he screamed as I broke his ribs then spine and leaving him nets to his car as he died in agony._

_**End,**_

As I came out Isabella looked at me with shock, as did everyone else, _shit I showed everyone else… _I sighed as I waited for someone to ask me a question but I guess I will have to ask one of my own…

"Now how did Jake and Seth get killed I thought they stopped phasing?" Sam Sr. looked at me and sighed.

"Come inside Bella it's a long story, Luke Kaden go get the elders and bring them here" with that I followed my dear friend inside while the two boys went to fetch the others.

"Would you like a drink Bella?" I shot Emily a look saying 'your joking right', which made her laugh but it sounded strange like she was forcing it, I sighed and looked at Sam and the newest members of the pack they would be in their late twenties now. There was Seth's kid Seth Jr and Leah's kid Isabella, Embry's kid Luke; Jacobs kid Charles, Paul's kid Kaden, Quil's kid Daniel, Sam's Kid Sam, and Ray was Jared's offspring, Brady has never imprinted unfortunately he was such a sweet shy boy when I met him.

"Sam shouldn't we call Bella if we are having a meeting and who's bike is that?" I heart Quil yell out with small laughs from Jared and Brady.

"Well brother I am here and that fine piece of machinery out front better not have your filthy fingerprints on it OK drool or you be a three legged mutt k?" I said with a sweet smile and Quil's mouth dropped followed by Jared's and Brady's.

"Jesus bells, its been AGES and look you still look drop dead…" Quil babbled and I sighed.

"Quil I am dead brother but now is not the time for compliments of jokes I am here for a reason." I stated to him and patted to the seat next to me.

"Bells what's up, how are you?" I quickly looked towards my shy brother and saw Sam trying to tell him not to as that.

"Well I'm quite hurt and depressed as well as angry at the reason why my brothers did not tell me of Jake and Seth's death." My voice was flat again and the boys shot each other a look before remorse filled their eyes.

"We're sorry bells, really we are we just didn't want to upset you but I see that didn't work out so well, Sam, Quil, Jared and I will show you what happened Charles doesn't need to see this again." I gave him a quick nod before evading their minds.

Packs Memory

_There's bloodsuckers on our land to the north, we need help Luke and Isabella cant handle 7 of them, get Jacob, Seth and all the old members who are willing to phase and help. _It was Sam who spoke

_Sam hurry there's too many and Isabella's been hurt… _Luke's frantic voice filled the mind of my brother,

_I watched and listened as Sam howled for the others to follow him as Jacob and Seth came bounding through the trees snarling, their minds were filled with rage as they heard Izzy's pleas for help and we could see Luke being hit from the side by a vampire in a black cloak. They ran faster and then they burst through the clearing, every member of the back went to different vampires before they heard two howls of pain before Jake's and Seth's thoughts were screaming in pain that they've been bit. The others left but jack who stood above my sun with a shocked/proud look on his face before he took off… _

_Don't tell Bella… they both thought before phasing back to their human form and smiled before closing their eyes and their hearts stopped beating…_

XxX

_It was the day of Seth's and Jacobs funeral and everyone was on the cliffs of La Push were we went cliff diving all the time, everyone laid a rose on the coffins as they were buried, I was shocked that they didn't burn them like Billy but as I saw from Jared's mind in their will this is what they wanted, they did it for me so I could visit them from years to come, I watched as everyone cried and said their goodbyes as the sun went away and started to rain. I saw Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry and Brady walk to the graves and gave their goodbyes before walking away. _

**End,**

I came out with venom pooling in my eyes and stood up, everyone looked at me as I ran out the door and to the cliffs, as I reached the two worn gravestones I fell to my knees sobbing.

"Why did you leave me? Why wouldn't you let them tell me? WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE STAYED HOME?" I screamed to the sky and fell to my side between my two brothers graves, I stayed like that till the sky turned to twilight and then night, I watched as the stars sparkled in the small circle of clear sky I made that was over the graves, I let my feelings of hurt, anger and grief roll off me in waves until I heard a shit and what the fuck come from next to me in the forest. I didn't bother getting up from my spot as I saw Seth Jr and Charles come out of the trees.

"Jesus that's a lot of pain" Seth mumbled as he sat in front of his father's grave with a thud followed by Charles doing the same. I mumbled an apology and reined in my emotions while sitting up to look at my best friends sons.

"You know you both look like your fathers their age" I mused; they both gave me a small sad smile and a quick nod.

"Are you okay Bella? We know how much our fathers adored you and they told us stories of your adventures with them when you became a vampire and how much fun they had, that's why they were buried here." Charlie said with a sad but adored tone.

"I will be fine, I just miss them a lot they were my sun and my anchor when I became this" I trailed my hand over my body to prove my point "did they tell you how I became a vampire?" I asked in a disgusted tone but they shook their heads no.

"I was taken from the forest they day I found out my fiancé cheated on me with my best friend, I was stupid to run into the forest where the spiteful bitch took me and said a mate for a mate and I was beaten, raped and fed off then changed after a few months, I killed them all after the three days and came back here right to this spot, your fathers found me and held me while I sobbed and told them what happened. They saved me from my own death." I finished in a whisper and I felt their arms wrap around me.

"And you know what's ironic, I cant even kill the vampire who did it as he will soon be my brother" I sobbed into my knees but stop when I felt the boys stiffen.

"Brother?" they both asked and I nodded, I flicked through their memories of the day but it was Jacob who watched his father die from afar, I saw the cloaked figures run off then two of the cloaked figures hood fell off revealing papery skin and long black and white hair, I stood up growling in rage.

"I need to go home now, thank you" I kissed the boys heads before running off back to my bike, forgetting my helmet and jacket. I needed to get home, this is what my new vengeance will be after I kill Maria.

To kill the Volturi…

* * *

**A/N: okay well I updated faster then I said I would, don't forget to vote and please if u can send me some film clips so I can make a video if you can**

**Darkened-Sun**


	9. WhiteWolfLegend

Hey this is WhiteWolfLegend, I have come to inform to that my dear sister wont be on for a bit as she is both sick and grounded.

But if you are a Team Wolf fan cheack out my story /5448071/1/The_Legend_of_the_White_Wolf

It's a Sam/Bella story and Darkened-Suns plot line :) its in her poll under the one 'darkened sun' but i offered to take it up.

Please check it out

Ellie


	10. Chapter 8

****

A/N: Here's a Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

**BTW here is your well earned virtual cookie from few chapters back :)**

* * *

_Previously on Angelus Mortis_

"_I will be fine, I just miss them a lot they were my sun and my anchor when I became this" I trailed my hand over my body to prove my point "did they tell you how I became a vampire?" I asked in a disgusted tone but they shook their heads no._

"_I was taken from the forest they day I found out my fiancé cheated on me with my best friend, I was stupid to run into the forest where the spiteful bitch took me and said a mate for a mate and I was beaten, raped and fed off then changed after a few months, I killed them all after the three days and came back here right to this spot, your fathers found me and held me while I sobbed and told them what happened. They saved me from my own death." I finished in a whisper and I felt their arms wrap around me._

"_And you know what's ironic, I can't even kill the vampire who did it, as he will soon be my brother" I sobbed into my knees but stop when I felt the boys stiffen._

"_Brother?" they both asked and I nodded, I flicked through their memories of the day but it was Jacob who watched his father die from afar, I saw the cloaked figures run off then two of the cloaked figures hood fell off revealing papery skin and long black and white hair, I stood up growling in rage._

"_I need to go home now, thank you" I kissed the boys heads before running off back to my bike, forgetting my helmet and jacket. I needed to get home; this is what my new vengeance will be after I kill Maria._

_To kill the Volturi…_

* * *

**Belle POV**

I sped out of La Push and towards the direction of my home in Texas, my golden/black hair was whipping across my face the behind my back, I could feel my body shift forms from Belle to Bella then to the one form that comes out when I am beyond angry is Izzy. Now if you're thinking 'you got split personalities' you are wrong I am the same person but my form changes, Izzy had long blonde black hair down to the knees with piercing black and red eyes in slits.

As I speed through the familiar streets of Forks I felt the pain in my heart tighten, I missed my father and all my friends but this was the pain of memories, the memories that made me what I am today. The memory of James, the memory of Edward leaving me in the forest behind my house, the memory of being numb, the memory of catching Alice and Edward then the memories of the months spent with that bitch Victoria.

**Edward POV**

After I got out of that bloody nightmare that stupid bitch put me in, and Belle she took away my powers and I want revenge and jasper I need to kill him to have my Bella back she is MINE and I will own her or kill her either way I want revenge and I know who to get help from, someone who wants to kill them already Maria.

**Bella POV**

I reached the drive of my house when a vision hit me, but it was the same one as before the one were Alice and her mate die but this time the wolves were there helping but the outcome is still the same. When I came out of my vision I hit the rock at the edge of my driveway with a bang and watched in terror as I landed with a thud on steps of my house and the bike go threw my bedroom wall.

"SHIT BELLE!!" rewa screamed as she came out the door but right now the terror faded as I saw Jack at the door, in a second flat I had him embedded in the plaster with my hand around his neck, I could hear everyone call out to stop but when I faced them they gasped and I knew why my eyes were blood red and black eyes.

"fuck everyone back up now, Izzy sweetheart what's got you so riled up, can we have our belle back?" charlotte took a step toward me with love radiating off her but I was to pissed off to care I sent her a warning growl and held Jacks neck tighter.

"Bella you're hurting him" Alice sobbed into her hands as I strangled her mate.

"Do you want to know how they died Alice? Do you want to know why I lost my anchor my sun?" my voice was ruff, sinisterly and from the faces I could see shock showed. When no one answered I threw the asshole at her feet with a rough chuck.

"I met their sons you know, I met my godsons and you know what I found out? – Hm, no? Well I found out that pathetic parasite is part of the volturi guard. But not only was that it him who was ordered by Caius and Aro to kill them all." I hissed and saw everyone's eyes face Alice's new mate as he sobbed into her neck, I felt my form go back as I felt jaspers arms wrap around me and his lips kiss my neck a few times.

"Oh and jack, I'm out for blood tell your bosses that next time they call." I hissed while stomping up to my room to see the damage my bike caused.

I raced to my room and groaned, in the far wall was my motorcycle smashed through my closet wall and has wrecked my bed and bookshelf by doing so. _Well shit this isn't good. _I used my telekineses and removed all the damaged things to the front yard where we can dispose of it later with a bon fire. My mind kept flashing to the memories of the wolves, it was the memory of Jake and Seth dieing. They were pleading for them not to tell me, _how could they do this? How could the volturi kill my family? I know their scared of me because of my powers and could kill them all with a snap of my fingers, but why would they provoke me? _I ran back downstairs in my angelic feature and stormed right past the family to the house phone, I won't wait for jack to call them because I will do it myself. As I picked up the phone I had a better idea, I'll transport there it will be much quicker.

"Rewa, Come with me. We are taking a little trip." I smiled evilly and recognition flashed in her eyes, she was by my side instantly. Everyone was looking at us in confusion, I waved before the air whipped around us and the room changed from my living room in Texas to the thrown room in Volterra. The brothers jumped in surprise as did the guard that were in the room.

"Kings" rewa stated as I just stood there pokerfaced while staring at the two brothers that have betrayed my trust.

"Ah Belle, rewa what a wonderful surprise" Aro cheered, I could tell he was nervous as was Caius but Marcus was still in deep pain.

_Rewa I wish to speak to Marcus… _I sent to rewa who tilted her head a fraction to say she understood.

"We are not here for pleasantries Aro, belle wishes to speak to King Marcus." As King Marcus left her lips his head shot up in surprise, even his feelings held confusion and surprise.

"Oh yes, where would you like to speak belle?" Marcus's voice surprised me, I have only heard his voice on a few occasions but when he does talk it is quite surprising. Unlike his brothers Marcus kept his thick Italian accent and it was deep but suited him quite well.

"I have a place I would like to show you a place Marcus, there fore we will have no interruptions. May I approach?" I held no hard feelings against Marcus, like myself; Marcus has lost a love to his brother.

"you may" I could feel he was uncertain but I could also feel the trust and anxiety underneath that.

"Rewa, I'm showing him the field so come close my sister so I can protect." She nodded and stood just in front of Marcus's thrown, I threw my physical shield over the three of us and my mental over Marcus and myself. Before I fell to the ground I saw the two brothers share a worried glance at each other.

_I was sitting in the circle that jasper made and watched Marcus look around at its beauty in awe, when he spotted me he smiled as I gestured for him to sit. He needs to hear what my plan will be and find out the truth of Didyme. _

"_Marcus I have recently discovered some news that involves your brothers." My voice was still soft as a whisper, as it reached his ears he gasped. _

"_What is it my child that my brothers have done?" he looked concerned and confused. _

"_They killed my two friends without mercy; they have broken my loyalty when we made that truce many years ago." I said and Marcus frowned. _

"_The one were we swore to let the shape shifters live if you gave us protection?" he asked and I nodded. _

"_But we kept good to that promise, we have not spilled their blood." He sounded so sure and I shook my head no, I let the field shift to the memories of my pups and then to the one where Jake's son saw the brothers flee with jack, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix. He gasped and rage crossed his ancient wise features, it is one you rarely see. _

"_This cant be true and why are you telling me this" he yelled, disbelief thick in his voice. He didn't want to believe his brothers broke the promise. _

"_I need your help in killing them Marcus, so that you can take the thrown and make the vampiric world right again." I told him softly._

"_NO I WILL NOT BETRAY MY BROTHERS" he yelled at me and I stood up and pulled him with me, the scene changed again to the night Didyme died. _

_I showed him how Aro and Caius barged into his chamber one night when he was out and took Didyme away screaming._

_I showed how they planed the newborn attack in Volterra and let them loose in the castle without anyone knowing about it, they knew the newborns would be killed by the guard so they were safe. _

_I showed him how they got Chelsea to make his loyalties to them so he wouldn't be able to leave. _

_And lastly but not least I showed him how they laughed as they tore apart his dear wife and threw her into the fire. _

_As I changed out of that scene from Aro's memory back to my relaxing field Marcus stood there furiously and turned to me. _

"_I'm in" was all he said. _

"_Good, and don't worry what I showed you in here is inaccessible to Aro's memories so you are safe, this will be a blank to his power and I planted a real like memory of a different location about Maria. Oh and Marcus you have a year to plan and then I'm coming for them. Good luck" I informed him and lifted my mental shield off of the both of us. _

I sat up to see rewa screaming in pain and saw Jane who was smiling evilly at her, I got up and placed a hand on my sister to place my shield on her before turning my glare on Jane, she fell to the ground screaming and clutching her head in pain.

"What is the meaning of this?" I roared to Aro who was looking at Jane in shock.

"Why was my sister being attacked by Jane?" I roared again holding rewa close to me.

"They thought it would be fun" rewa whispered while pointing to Alec, screaming Jane, Aro, Caius and Heidi. I growled at them and used Janes power on the other too and leaving the _kings_, I felt shock come from everyone in the room.

"Have you forgotten what my powers are Aro, I have every power that the volturi have and many more from other covens to not test me Aro, you have forgotten the protection I give you and maybe I should let Maria kill you all herself." I snarled and kissed Rewa's head before teleporting her back home.

"We're sorry belle, do accept our apologies" I could tell from Aro's feelings that he was joyous and lying. When I growled at him he was taken back as was Caius.

"You have a year Aro." I snarled and confusion hit me from all angels.

"For what?" he asked.

"Till I kill you and all of the volturi" I snarled again and the confusion was replaced by fear.

I turned my eyes on Marcus. _And Marcus don't forget… _he slightly nodded something only I could pick up.

"Till then Aro, oh and don't bother sending your petty assassins to try and kill us. After all I am the Angelus Mortis." I sung and teleported back home.

A few weeks and Maria will be here then I will train and bring together the vampires that hold grudges with Aro and Caius.

* * *

**A/N: well here is the chapter you all have been waiting for :) and I hope you do like, Also if you guys are fans of the La Push pack read 'Legend of the white wolf'. **

**Don't forget to vote. **

**Please Review**

**Darkened-Sun**

**P.S. I might be a long time to update next since I am finishing school in 3 weeks I have exams in two weeks so I will be busy studying and doing my assignments until then. BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP THE STORY :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's a Preview… I'm sorry guys but this is all I can give to you so far, I have finished school yes and I know your all angry for waiting but I must thank you for being patient, now as I have been sick and trying to help my friend after his suicidal incident I might not have much time to write:( but if your all lucky I will put up the first chapter of Austria's Sequel :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

_Previously on Angelus Mortis_

"_We're sorry belle, do accept our apologies" I could tell from Aro's feelings that he was joyous and lying. When I growled at him he was taken back as was Caius. _

"_You have a year Aro." I snarled and confusion hit me from all angels. _

"_For what?" he asked. _

"_Till I kill you and all of the volturi" I snarled again and the confusion was replaced by fear. _

_I turned my eyes on Marcus. And Marcus don't forget… he slightly nodded something only I could pick up. _

"_Till then Aro, oh and don't bother sending your petty assassins to try and kill us. After all I am the Angelus Mortis." I sung and teleported back home. _

_A few weeks and Maria will be here then I will train and bring together the vampires that hold grudges with Aro and Caius. _

* * *

**Belle POV**

As I stepped into the lounge room from the hall I noticed a few things, one Alice and Jack were not here, two Jason and Jasper where fighting about loyalty and the third thing I noticed was that my house had extra holes in the wall and most of my furniture was broke. I felt my eyes widen just as peter and Emmett walked in covered in plaster, I let out a growl which caused everything to go silent.

"Belle, calm down. You don't want to burn the house down do you?" I looked at rewa who was gesturing to my hands; I growled again and made them into ice. Ice can do as much damage as fire.

"Will someone explain to me why my house is destroyed besides the jack sized hole in the hall wall? And Jason, Jasper shut up or you both will be in trouble" I hissed, Peter's and Emmett's eyes widened as mine locked with his and Emmett's.

"Bells we were just having fun" Emmett laughed out and peter stepped away from him and behind jasper.

"Peter what are you doing?" Jasper asked amused which caused Emmett to laugh, my eyes darkened as I realised that they came through the garage door.

I glided past them stiffly to see the damage which was a really bad idea, my 1966 Shelby Mustang GT350 was smashed and Rewa's M6 was destroyed as well.

"Rewa dear sister come here" I sung and a second later she was by my side looking at me confused and worried.

"What's wrong belle?" I just lifted my arm and pointed to her car, as her golden orbs laid on it she let out a feral growl and stormed in to the lounge room. As I entered back in I almost laughed, she had peter and Emmett by their ears and was screaming at them in Maori.

"The girls are home" I said sinisterly as I heard Rosalie's car pull up in the drive way. I grabbed both their ears off rewa and dragged them out side.

"Ouch belle we're sorry please let go" peter begged followed by Emmett.

"Yeah belly-poo we're sorry" he cried out.

"Belle, why do you have my husband by his ear?" Charlotte asked, but Rosalie hissed at Emmett and looked at me.

"What did my husband break now?" I gave here a little smile and told both of them to look in the lounge room and garage.

When I did the boys gulped and cowered behind me, I heard charlotte scream when she saw the lounge room but Rosalie went straight to the garage, when she saw the garage she let out a scream that could of broke every window in my house.

"EMMETTTTTTTT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" she screamed as she ran out of the house, I smiled and let him run for it but knew he didn't get very far when he was pulled out of the forest by his ear.

"Owe owe owe owe Rosie, I said I was sorry" he said childishly and she just hissed back at him.

"No sex for a month" his eyes widened and he begged harder for her to forgive him.

"That goes for you too peter, you and Emmett better get going to the hardware store and find two new cars for Bella and rewa and they better be the exact same." He nodded like a good boy he is and ran to his car after getting Emmett.

When they were out of hearing range I burst out laughing along with charlotte, rose just stood there confused and slightly frustrated.

"Rose I have a power to fix everything and plus its 8 o'clock everything is shut" I laughed out, she joined in and after everything died down I went back into the house, kissed jasper and fixed all the damage thinking why couldn't I have done that to my room.

After everything was back in order I sat down with a sigh and relaxed, after a minute or so I felt jasper wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest. I couldn't help but smile and burry myself into his chest before breathing in his pecan pie and leather scent.

_I love you jasper… _I sent to him and stared into his eyes, I giggled when he sent me back all his love through emotions.

"I swear on my life jasper, I will not let _Maria _get you." I said fiercely when I caught the worry deep down in his emotions.

"I'm not worried about _Maria _darlin', I'm more worried about you. I know you are the ruthless angelus mortis but I still can't help but worry, you're my life and I don't know what would happen if I lost you." Worry leaked out of him as his southern twang got thicker and thicker.

"Its okay jasper, nothing will happen to me I promise." I kissed his lips softly and stared into the depths of his amber eyes, they showed so much love but I could see the destroyed part of his soul that was created by Edward and Maria. I knew, I knew that when I see them again I will not hesitate and kill them slowly.

"I love you belle" he whispered in my hair softly and sending me small waves of his love.

"As I you my love" I whispered back and buried my head back in the crook of his neck and sighing happily.

* * *

**A/N: well here is most of the chapter**

**Please review and don't forget to vote if you already haven't. **

**Darkened-Sun**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: I decided to leave the other chapter the way it was, I'm sorry guys but I have come to a writers block on this story, also I have been concentrating on Australia's Sequel more then this… I can't see this going anywhere soon... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

_Previously on Angelus Mortis_

"_I swear on my life jasper, I will not let Maria get you." I said fiercely when I caught the worry deep down in his emotions. _

"_I'm not worried about Maria darlin', I'm more worried about you. I know you are the ruthless angelus mortis but I still can't help but worry, you're my life and I don't know what would happen if I lost you." Worry leaked out of him as his southern twang got thicker and thicker. _

"_Its okay jasper, nothing will happen to me I promise." I kissed his lips softly and stared into the depths of his amber eyes, they showed so much love but I could see the destroyed part of his soul that was created by Edward and Maria. I knew, I knew that when I see them again I will not hesitate and kill them slowly. _

"_I love you belle" he whispered in my hair softly and sending me small waves of his love. _

"_As I you my love" I whispered back and buried my head back in the crook of his neck and sighing happily. _

* * *

**Belle POV**

It's been a month and the war with Edward, Maria and her army drew near. We found a few clans and nomads that were eager to help, The Denali clan, the amazons, Ben and Tia, Garret, The Australian coven and of course the wolves.

We train every day with fighting skills. Jasper, Perter and I teach all separate fighting styles and defences. While at night we train with powers, I modify them and make them stronger so they have better understanding and a better chance in protecting themselves.

"Belle, are you okay" I looked at Sarah whom was staring at me with worried eyes. I gave her a small smile and answered her before she got to worried.

"Yes Sarah, I was in thought that is all. Is there anything you need?" she gave me a small smile and nodded her head quickly making her blonde ringlets fall in her face. Sarah was from the Australian coven and had a nifty little power; she could tell how dangerous a vampire was compared to the rest. We asked her to line all the vampires up one day out of sheer boredom, I was first followed by japer then peter, rewa, charlotte, Ben, Derek (Australian coven), The amazons seeming as they acted like limbs they were all equally matched, Daniel (Sarah's mate), Kate, Garrett, Emmett, Rose, Rachel (Derek's mate), Irena, Tanya, Tia, herself, Alice, Eleazar, Carmen, Esme and Carlisle.

But it changes depending on how fast and good they are at their training and fighting skills. I, Jasper, Peter never changed though for many reasons. One; we were all alike fighting in newborn wars, Jasper and his empathic abilities and strange knowledge in battle plans and then there is peters quirky gift of knowing.

"Yes, I just wanted to know if we were training to day." I gave her a small smile and placed my book down before getting up and walking out the door.

"Yes, go get everyone ready while I change" she smiled and ran down stairs, Sarah was Alice's height with golden ringlets that stopped at her shoulders and golden eyes, she was always happy and energetic and was only changed at 13. Derek found her dieing in an alleyway after some guy assaulted her and left her for dead, luckily she can't remember how she died. I clicked my fingers after entering my room and looked down to see that I was wearing my training outfit, I smiled when indeed that I was wearing a black sports bra and matching black sweat pants. I teleported to the back yard and smiled as everyone was warming up.

"Alright guys, same groups as yesterday. Girls you will all be coming with me as well as Seth, Isa, Charles and Kaden." Choruses of 'yes belle' or 'yes bells'. The elders and a few of the pack members Ray, Brady and Dan stayed with the elders and imprints in La Push.

We all ran towards the small clearing I made for training and stood in a circle, they all looked at me expectantly. I sighed and sat down; I didn't want to train today.

"I will watch while you all pair up and practise everything we have gone over in the past month?" they all nodded and went to work, I was impressed with the wolves as they fought in both human and wolf form. I looked up in the sky and sighed, in just a few days I will be marrying jasper. All the girls have helped me out and kept it from the men, we have everything sorted. Jasper knows about all this of course and couldn't be happier with just the small family that we have as witnesses, Sam as the alpha has permitted us all on la push to have the wedding seeming as I am a tribal elder and protector of the land.

I sighed and stood up and walked over to Kaden and Isa.

"Kay, Isa you are leaving holes in your defences. Keep a watch on your neck and stomach when you are fighting." I told them, they nodded and got back to fighting. I smiled and gave them thumbs up before walking over to Alice and Sarah.

"Alice you cant always rely on your visions, watch close to the opponents movements and calculate their moves before they strike." She gave me a smile just as I faced Sarah.

"You are doing well Sarah, I'm quite proud; use your momentum and speed to gain the upper hand" she gave me a small smile and a nod before crouching in an attack pose. We discovered that Sarah was a slippery little thing when she wanted to be.

This went on for another few hours before the sun started to set, I instructed everyone to hunt before heading back to the house to start practising our powers. When I reached the back yard I was tackled to the side by jasper in a tight embrace, I tilted my head up to capture his lips in mine and pouring all my love into it.

"I have missed you darlin' how was training?" I nearly buckled in the knees, as I heard his drawl.

"The usual my love, but they are learning fast. Did you have trouble with peter and Emmett again?" I giggled as he groaned; peter and Emmett have become quite close and love to pull pranks on everyone.

"it seems that they have corrupted Ben and Daniel as well darlin' it's driving me and everyone else nuts. Today Ben kept using earth to make us stumble or stop while Daniel used his shock waves to paralyse us." He sighed into my hair; I hissed and pulled jasper into the house to where the boys were lounging watching the game.

I lifted my hand so that the four boys levitated off the couch and pulled them close to me.

"Hey bells what's with the levitation" I hissed towards my big lug of a brother, he cowered back.

"I am fed up with you two pulling pranks and destroying my house, now you have corrupted Ben and Daniel. I am sick of it so now you will have to suffer the price" I smiled angelically at peter and Emmett while I put Ben and Daniel down who ran to their mates that just arrived.

I closed my eyes and changed their appearance when I heard laughter I opened them and put my two new sisters on the floor before smirking.

"Now this will be your punishment until you learn your lesson, everyone will now address you as Emma and Patricia" I giggled as they ran to find a mirror, I cracked up as they screamed.

"Oh how I love this family" I giggled again before sitting in jaspers lap where I belong.

* * *

**A/N: well what do you all think?**

**Please review **

**Darkened-Sun**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I feel quite ashamed I haven't been updating as much as I use to and know some of you have been waiting what would seem like forever for me to update. I'm sorry, my life is one big mess at the moment and had completely forgotten to write and update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

* * *

_Previously on Angelus Mortis_

"_Hey bells what's with the levitation" I hissed towards my big lug of a brother, he cowered back. _

"_I am fed up with you two pulling pranks and destroying my house, now you have corrupted Ben and Daniel. I am sick of it so now you will have to suffer the price" I smiled angelically at peter and Emmett while I put Ben and Daniel down who ran to their mates that just arrived. _

_I closed my eyes and changed their appearance when I heard laughter I opened them and put my two new sisters on the floor before smirking. _

"_Now this will be your punishment until you learn your lesson, everyone will now address you as Emma and Patricia" I giggled as they ran to find a mirror, I cracked up as they screamed. _

"_Oh how I love this family" I giggled again before sitting in jaspers lap where I belong. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I grumbled as Alice pulled my hair again and again to get it the perfect way she had seen in her vision a while ago. We were cramped into Emily's little bathroom that Alice had set up into a mini salon the night before for today.

"Oh stop grumbling Bella" she smacked my head and I huffed. Why am I suffering the wrath of Alice's torture you ask? Well I will tell you why. Today happens to be my wedding day, the day I officially become Mrs. Whitlock.

"Ouch gee Alice a little less pulling, anymore and I'm worried you will pull my hair out." I grumbled which only caused her to laugh.

"Oh hush dear sister; you want to be perfect for your wedding day do you not?" I huffed at her and stayed quite with a pout on my face.

Alice was deeply saddened when I told her she wasn't going to be a bridesmaid but understood the last spot was reserved for Leah. Rewa was my maid of honour as charlotte and Emily were my bridesmaids.

"Alright your hair is done, Rose she's ready for make up now" I sighed and closed my eyes as rose flittered in the room with a smile on her face and in a blood red gown. Rose was playing the piano for us.

Today was going to be the perfect day, Carlisle was going to walk me down the isle and giving me away as Sam was going to do the ceremony. Peter and Emmett were going to be the best men leaving the last spot for Jake who couldn't be here.

"Alright Bella you can open your eyes" I did as rose said and gasped, I looked beautiful. My hair was in lose curls and pulled up and twisted to be pulled into a up do and my make up looked natural.

"oh you two did an amazing job, thank you" I pulled them into a hug before pulling back.

"You're welcome now; Emily, charlotte, rewa and Esme are waiting for you in the bedroom. Time to put your dress on." I smiled and ran out the door to the bedroom to see a beautiful dress lying on the bed all laid out with jewellery and accessories.

It was a Strapless ethereal chiffon A-line gown, ruched bodice with attached hand-beaded modesty piece and Empire waistline, corset back bodice with cascading streamers and chapel length train. It was the dress Leah picked out for me when we went and looked for her wedding dress.

_Memory,_

_Leah and I were in Port Angeles looking for a wedding dress for her wedding, we've been to every wedding shop in Seattle and found none. When we gave up hope Leah demanded me to take her to PA saying she just has a feeling she will find something there. That was three hours ago. _

"_Common Leah we need to get back home, you know how the boys get." I whined, I just wanted to get home and relax and help Emily who was pregnant._

"_Okay just wait, I know I will find something I just know it." I heard her muffled voice from behind me, I sighed and sat down. _

"_Ah hah, I found the perfect dress" she yelled and ran out to stop in front of me. the dress was wonderful but it wasn't Leah's style. _

"_Um Leah? That so doesn't look like the perfect dress for you no offence." I said and she laughed. _

"_I know that silly this will be your wedding dress when the time comes I just know it and it will fit perfectly. Let's go I'm buying it" she said rushing over to the counter. _

"_Leah no I will never get married don't buy it, were supposed to be looking for yours" I said and grabbed the dress off her and putting it back on the rack. _

"_Fine but you will be wearing it" she said and walked out the door giving me no time to answer back. _

_End, _

"She bought the dress that… if Leah was here I'd kill her myself… argh! I guess Leah was right as always" I said in mock anger but I couldn't help but smile as Emily giggled.

"She bought it two days later and hid it here" I shook my head laughing and let Esme slip the dress over my head and tie up the back.

"Now as tradition bells you need something old, something borrowed, something blue and something new. That's where Charlotte, Emily, Rewa and myself come in. I will be giving you Leah's item." Esme said softly before handing me a flat square jewellery box.

"Something blue" she said before I lifted up the lid, I gasped as I saw the matching sapphire necklace and earrings. _Leah I love you… _I thought as Esme put them on me. Emily stepped up next and winked before handing me a white garter.

"I want it back" she said seriously before breaking out in giggles. I nodded and quickly slipped it on till it reached my thigh.

"Something Old" rewa said as she opened the small carved wooden box to reveal two jade hair pins.

"These were my grandmothers and I want you to have them" she whispered before placing them in my hair and hugging me close.

"Thank you rewa" I said hugging her back.

"Your welcome sister." She smiled and gently pushed charlotte forward.

"Well sister, I guess I have something new and I didn't know what to get so this is what I got you." She opened the box and pulling the tissue paper away to reveal a confederate flag broach. I smiled and giving her a knowing look.

"This is for jasper more then me and you know it." I said laughing.

"Yeah but least you'll make him happy and proud" she said before pinning it just above my heart.

"Bella?" I turned to the door to see Carlisle with a awe filled look on his face.

"Its time?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"It's time Bella, let's get you married" my father smiled and held out his hand for me. We walked down the path to the beach where everyone was waiting and stopped at the little white curtain that hid me from view as the girls walked out a head of me. When the music started I took a deep breath and stepped out into the sun with Carlisle.

* * *

**A/N: Well next chapter will be the wedding :) Only a few more chapters left :/ sorry. But I hoped you all liked this chapter... The picture of the wedding dress is on my profile.**

**Please Review**

**Darkened-Sun **


	14. Adoption

**A/N: I have lost my passion for writing... So I am putting this story up for adoption.. If noone wants it i'll be pulling it... **


End file.
